All for the Love of War
by Usagi Usako Chiba
Summary: Princess Serena of England finds her life dull and unfulfilling. When an arrogant, handsome prince comes to sweep her off her feet she realizes that, perhaps, the world is not as cherry as she thought. She tosses her crown aside and decides to ventu
1. Chapter 1

All for the Love of War  
By MoonlightSonata87 and usagiusakochiba

Princess Serena of England finds her life dull and unfulfilling. When an  
arrogant, handsome prince comes to sweep her off her feet she realizes that,  
perhaps, the world is not as cherry as she thought. She tosses her crown  
aside and decides to venture out into the world where she will meet a  
determined group of people lead by the dashing Darien. Convinced she is a  
peasant Darien takes her under his wing and soon romance blooms.

1

Sounds of footsteps echoed off of the solid stone walls as a noble maid ran  
towards her mistress's rooms. It was the fourth time this season she'd been  
tardy and, as a result, her mistress would be as well. This fact certainly  
wouldn't please the king because this was a day of celebration. Yet another  
suitor was to be entertained in the company of the princess and her  
tardiness would certainly try patience's. The young brunette rushed through  
the corridor until the princess's chambers' large wooden doors came into  
view then she slowed her stead. Coming upon the firm obstacles she rapped  
lightly in hopes that her mistress had not risen and was not aware of her  
lateness. When there was no answer she slowly pushed the door into the  
chamber and jumped when the petite blonde's blue eyes met hers. "M'Lady I  
must apologize for my tardiness, I was requested to aid in the tending of  
the gardens when the cock crowed and…"  
"Mary, I forgive you. To be late to the morning victuals is of no stress to  
me. His majesty is the one who demands my company. I on the other hand am  
completely indifferent on the subject." The princess turned elegantly on her  
heels and stepped over to one of the large wooden posts of her bed. "He  
requests that I wear that fair gown on this day for the prince of France, I  
admit, it is too chaste for my taste." The blonde smiled with her snow-white  
teeth then blinked a few times when her maid hesitated. "Is there something  
the matter?"  
"No M'lady… but perhaps I was mislead when I concluded that you were  
chaste…" The maid looked puzzled because she was not aware of any gentleman  
in her mistress's company when she was alone.  
"I assure you I am. That is not the point however. My father, the king wants  
to portray me as a fragile doll, I certainly am not fractural… am I?"  
"No M'lady, forgive me for ever doubting your honor." Mary then quickly  
moved to acquire the elaborate gown and the accompanying robes. It was said  
that Princess Serena of England was the fairest and most beautiful woman in  
the entire world and to Mary this seemed accurate. Serena was in fact very  
beautiful with her long, knee length golden locks that were always styled in  
two buns with tails; her sparkling blue eyes were also an attribute of her  
beauty, and the way her body was perfectly shaped could make anyone who set  
their eyes on her weep. Truly Serena was a goddess trapped in a mortal body.  
"Will you perhaps take a liking to this prince? I hear he is quite  
handsome."  
"I am not sure Mary, I believe it is a man's convictions, not his  
appearance, that should sway a lady." Serena squeezed her eyes shut as Mary  
pulled the laces of the firm corset, tight. Serena hated to be confined to a  
corset, they were always so labor some to adorn and afterwards it was  
difficult to move about in, however, this was the fashion and no princess  
could be unfashionable, especially the Princess of England.  
The two women emerged from Serena's chambers and walked briskly to the  
dining hall where the king sat in his large wooden chair eating his morning  
victuals. The queen sat calmly beside him delicately nibbling on a large  
turkey leg. "You're tardy my daughter. Why did you terry so long?" The king  
had a shortness about him as he spoke, often he would blink his brown eyes  
so he could avoid speaking at all.  
Serena observed her father in his lavishing robes and his large golden crown  
and smiled. He was a handsome king, his long brown hair was always braided  
neatly and his skin was very clean. Serena's mother was a beautiful woman  
with long wavy black hair, she was a Greek and her features showed it. With  
a flourish that had taken her sixteen years to prepare she flourished and  
bowed politely. "I apologize father. I was unable to sleep last night and as  
a result was tardy to rise."  
"Very well. Sit. The prince of France will be here shortly and I'm sure he  
will expect you to accompany him around the grounds." Serena nodded and sat  
in her place to her father's left. The morning victual smelled wonderful as  
the aromas of the freshly cooked ham and eggs wafted into her nose. She was  
parched but was forbidden to eat and drink the way she would prefer, she had  
to watch her slim waist after all; if she did not have a thin waist and  
nicely shaped hips no man would be interested in taking her for his queen.  
Not that she cared. Mary stood close by her mistress and tended to her every  
need. It was her duty to make sure the princess was well cared for and that  
she was content.  
After a while a messenger rushed into the room and whispered into the king's  
confidant's ear. After the messenger was gone the confidant turned towards  
his king and bowed. "Prince Diamond has arrived my liege… would you like me  
to fetch him?" Serena's ears perked. Finally she would meet this prince, he  
was the one she'd waited to meet, and he was the one who her father had the  
most stock in.  
"Yes, Robert, fetch him and offer some nourriture. We mustn't be selfish."  
The king smiled and looked at his daughter with a broad grin. "This man is  
worth having, my daughter." Serena smiled weakly at her father's brief  
attempt at speaking French however Serena did know a little French and his  
pronunciation of nourriture was mediocre at best.  
Soon the grand dining room doors were pulled open to reveal a peculiar  
looking young prince with white hair and fairly plain skin. He bowed low to  
the ground with his white cape pulled around so it created a sort of draping  
barrier in front of him. "Your majesty, I introduce to you Prince Diamond of  
France." Robert smiled a toothy grin and waved his hand towards Diamond.  
"Prince Diamond! How nice to finally meet you. Come, come my boy! Sit with  
us, dine!" Diamond rose from his bow and threw his cape to his backside  
revealing his elaborate white clothing. It was so pure of any soil that  
Serena marveled at the sheer elegance. She noticed how he walked with  
confidence to the table being very deliberate with his movements as he fixed  
his grey eyes on her father.  
"Thank you for allowing me the divine honor of laying eyes on your angelic  
daughter." Diamond then turned to her and bowed slightly letting his chin  
length hair fall forward. He was handsome, she certainly couldn't deny that  
fact. "M'lady, you are a star in the dark night sky."  
"I thank you for the compliment but nay, I am not as lovely as all that."  
Serena couldn't help but blush slightly making her father smile with  
approval. The king then called for the prince to sit at the table with them  
once more and so Diamond sat and spoke with the small family and Robert.  
"Your kingdom is beautiful your majesty, I have seen the lands, the only  
eyesore is the peasantry. Truly they are a wretched bunch, do you have  
difficulty taxing?" Diamond asked with interest making Serena wonder what  
life was like outside of her safe castle walls. Were they not nearly as  
grand as her life? She could hear her father's voice replying to the  
question but she instead fixed her eyes on Diamond's attentive face thus  
drowning the King's voice. "Ah, I see. It is a shame, you must know of  
rebels then?" Serena suddenly snapped to attention now interested in the  
conversation.  
"Yes, there are groups of rebels still walking in my domain but they will  
all soon be found and persecuted. The union was for the best and some people  
do not understand the importance of the thing." Serena knitted her brow not  
understanding how any person could not see the value in the union of the  
kingdoms. Unless they were mad, it would be of slight concern to most.  
"I have heard of one man in particular who is openly contesting you and  
challenging your rule. They say he is intent on having your head." Diamond  
sipped from a golden chalice unaware of how the King's face had turned a  
deep red from anger.  
"Who contests my rule? Who is after my kingdom?" Serena sat stiffly  
attempting to avoid her father's angry eyes yet still pay attention to the  
conversation. Whoever wanted to kill her father must be a dangerous rebel  
indeed.  
"I know not of his real identity, I know only that the people call him the  
Crimson Rose Prince. He rides by black stallion and his armor is said to be  
the most handsome of armors, his sword the strongest in the lands." Diamond  
shrugged his shoulders and looked from the King to the Princess. "Do not  
worry though, whoever this man is he is no match for true royalty, I shall  
defend you and your family if he dares to come and challenge your throne."  
"That is very admirable Prince Diamond, if my daughter should be so lucky as  
to capture your heart, and you hers, I would be most in support of your  
union." The King slapped the prince on the back and stood causing everyone  
else to stand as well. "Come, let's all take a walk in the gardens, it is  
collecting day and soon we will be reviewing the taxes, I should very much  
like to walk with you before I work."  
"I would be honored your majesty." Diamond nodded and held his hand out to  
help Serena stand. "Will you be joining us princess?" Serena smiled and  
nodded, captivated by the twinkle in his icy grey eyes, Diamond was  
charming, and chivalrous. Everything a young lady could wish for and her  
father favored him.  
The four walked through the garden, every chance Diamond had he inquired to  
Serena various questions of interest. The King and Queen smiled with the  
knowledge that soon the pair would be set to be wed and their daughter would  
be in good hands. "When you said that the peasantry was a wretched bunch  
what did you mean?" Serena asked the man whose arm she held properly.  
"I mean to say princess that they are a sorry and dirty bunch of people.  
They live in their own filth and have no prosperity for betterment. They  
expect the royals to help them out of their distasteful lives." Diamond  
almost sneered. "It is nice in the country, the landowners are a pleasant  
bunch." Serena smiled and looked at the beautiful garden in front of her  
wondering what Diamond's palace looked like. He was French and so it should  
be the grandest of places, she'd heard tales of the grandeur of it all.  
"Prince Diamond, please, come and join me for business, I will show you our  
riches." The King held out his arm in a broad gesture then turned when  
Diamond nodded and kissed the back of Serena's hand. After the men had left  
the queen rushed to her daughter and hugged her tight to her bosom praising  
the young man who seemed to be the perfect match.  
"My darling daughter, Prince Diamond is charming is he not? He's French and  
as such you would have all of the latest fashions, the best of everything.  
He's handsome as well, oh, my dear, he is ideal I am sure you shall be  
married by the new moon." Serena smiled at the thought but was saddened at  
the thought of it. She would have to leave her home, travel to France and  
learn the language, beautiful but so difficult. She had only experienced the  
confines of her castle… she'd never been out into her very own kingdom. "Are  
you excited to be a bride my dearest?"  
"I am mother, he does seem to be a pleasant man, and he does favor me so."  
The queen nodded and held her daughter tightly once again to reassure her in  
some small way that she would be his bride.  
"Oh, this truly is wonderful! We should make certain you have bridal wear."  
The queen put her daughter at arms length and admired her. "You are such a  
beauty it would be a shame to hide it… yes, we must have bridal underclothes  
made."  
"Underclothes? Mother, why would I need to have different underclothes?"  
Serena attempted to not understand he mother's words despite the fact that  
she knew what her mother was alluding to. As a bride it would be her  
responsibility to please her husband and the thought of consummating a  
marriage frightened her.  
"You are not so chaste that you do not know about the duties of a wife are  
you Serena?" Queen Ilene frowned, she didn't want to have to explain the  
workings of a marriage to her daughter. She had hoped that such an average  
woman as Mary would explain such things. It was part of the duties of a  
noble maid to educate her mistress in these areas of life for the princess  
was to remain chaste until wed, her maid had the freedom to be as bedded as  
she would like.  
"I know a parcel mother." Serena blushed and looked at the ground. "I don't  
know if I can perform those duties mother. They don't sound pleasant or even  
decent." Ilene smiled, she'd felt the same way so many years ago yet she'd  
gone through with it, terrified and alone. Her daughter would be no  
different.  
"You will do what is required of you my darling. I know this of you." The  
queen smiled and held her daughter's hand. "You will be happy with him, I  
can see it in his eyes, he is very witty and seemingly wise beyond his  
years."  
"Thank you mother, you always know how to cheer me when I am saddened."  
Serena sighed and followed her mother to the seamstress who would make her  
her new underclothes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The King sat atop his strong brown stallion and looked over the crowd of  
people giving their taxes, most looking saddened and desperate, Diamond had  
been correct, they were a sorry bunch. "You see Prince Diamond, we don't  
have too terribly much trouble taxing. The people are sensible." He smiled  
at the now armored prince sitting atop his white horse. The King couldn't  
help but smile at the boy, his white and silver armor glittering in the  
sunlight. "Do you intend my daughter?"  
"I do your majesty, she is everything any man could ever hope for." Diamond  
nodded and noticed a peculiar man standing in the corner of the square  
leaning against a cobbled wall with a blank face.  
"Yes my boy however, not every man is worthy of my daughter, she is a beauty  
is she not?" The King smiled and followed Diamond's line of sight to the man  
in the corner. He was dressed darkly, and his black hair cut shortly so it  
barely reached his eyebrows. The King had difficulty seeing him so far away  
but he looked like a rather malicious character. Suddenly the feeling of  
hands on his leg made the King look down to see a young lady looking up at  
him, her dirt crusted hands clinging to the blue silver armor.  
"Your majesty, please, do not tax my father, he is old, and almost blind… a  
simple man trying to continue his blacksmithing… please sir! I will come and  
work in the castle if you wish in return." The King's face twisted in  
disgust as he kicked the girl off of him thus animating the character in the  
corner.  
"Your father will pay the taxes just as everyone else pays, you wretched  
girl, what makes you think I would want a filthy peasant like you in my  
domain?" He was about to withdraw his sword when the dark figure from the  
corner grabbed the girl on the cobbled ground and put her behind him glaring  
defiantly with his deep blue eyes. "Stay out of this boy."  
"I will not let you strike a woman, especially a child who is trying to aid  
her father. Do you have no respect for your own people?" Up close the King  
could see the perfection in the man's face and body, he was, strongly built  
and had a perfectly shaped face, far more handsome than any man he'd ever  
seen before, even Diamond. "Here are your taxes." The man threw a few golden  
coins at him, enough to pay the taxes of all the people in the square. "Now  
leave these people in peace."  
"Do not talk to your King like that." Diamond glared and pulled his horse  
forward so as to protect the King from the angry man who only sneered at the  
comment. Diamond watched as he delicately ran his hand through his black  
locks and looked up allowing the sun to illuminate his face and revealing  
his handsomeness.  
"He is not my King. He is a tyrant." The man then turned his back to Diamond  
and began to herd the group of people away from the two men on horseback and  
the accompanying guards. "You have what you came for now go back to your  
stone walls."  
"How dare you!" Diamond dismounted and began to advance on the dark haired  
man when a tall male looking woman stepped up holding a sword to his throat  
threatening to slice him if he took another step to the black haired man.  
Diamond looked at her then noticed there were other people glaring at him  
with their hands near weapons including a dark haired woman with a bow and  
arrow that would prove to be fatal if she so chose. "This is not over, I  
will most likely marry the princess and be your King soon so you would do  
well to relinquish your anger."  
"I will hold on to my anger thank you Prince Diamond. I wonder if the  
princess would have you if she knew the horrible atrocities you have  
committed amongst your own people… of course, perhaps she would, you are  
like her father whom is a monster himself." The man smiled and nodded to the  
blonde manlike woman making her press her sword into him further making him  
retreat to his horse. The guards stood uselessly staring at the sight before  
them.  
"Very well, we will go, come along my future son." The King motioned for  
Diamond to mount and follow him to the castle. "This man will pay for his  
disobedience later." Diamond nodded and glared at the man vowing to make him  
pay. After they were gone the woman with the sword sheathed it and glared at  
the dark haired man.  
"Do not start with me Amarah." He held up his hand and turned to the young  
girl the King had kicked so violently. "Are you all right miss?" She blushed  
and looked at her father who had a concerned look on his face.  
"Yes… I am fine, thank you so very much for paying the taxes for all of us.  
Who do we thank for such kindness?" She waited for him to respond while his  
group gathered behind him, it was a large group of eleven people, eight  
women and three men each one looking fierce in their own way, a young woman  
rushed up to him and held up a pouch that was full of golden coins.  
"I am the Crimson Rose Prince. Here." He took the pouch from the girl and  
handed it to the blind blacksmith. "My friend here is an excellent thief,  
she managed to take this from the guards. Take it with my promise to look  
out for you." He smiled revealing his white teeth and then began to walk  
into an alleyway.  
"Show off." Amarah rolled her eyes and looked at him with a smirk. The group  
laughed making him smile once again. "Of course, all in a days work."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Escaping  
we don't own Sailor Moon

Serena walked arm in arm with Diamond in the gardens beside her parents. Diamond and the king were talking about the interfering man in the square. It had been weeks and Serena was already dejected from the conversation that had occurred many times before. There were many speculations as to who he could be, the final one being that he was simply another rogue, a rebel who wanted to tear the kingdom apart regardless of what it may do to the people. As the men talked the conversation soon shifted to marriage, Serena then tuned her ear to them in time to hear Diamond ask the king for her hand. "Why, my boy! I was beginning to believe that you would overlook asking me! Of course! I think you two should be wed immediately! That is, if my daughter wills it so."

"Oh… I would like that very much, I would wish to see our kingdom first, before the wedding?" She looked from one person to the next then blanched as her father and betrothed began to laugh feverishly.

"Foolish daughter of mine!" The king roared and held his side as he leaned against the laughing prince. "Your place is within palace walls not among the peasants! You are far too pure to even cast your beautiful eyes on them, certainly they should never see such a fair sight as you!"

"Why would you want to see all of those filthy dogs my darling? They are not but scoundrels, each and every last one. They are dirty, with nor regards to health, their teeth are all rotten, they are sick and deformed. They smell of garbage. You do not want to see the kingdom." Diamond laughed and smiled.

"Then why do you desire to rule them my darling?" The last bit of her sentence contained enough bite to silence the two men. She smiled knowing that her question had been witty and a glint in Mary and Ilene's eyes confirmed it.

"Dear girl! A man's worth is not measured by his dress, or his actions, but by what he possesses. A beautiful wife, a large kingdom with many followers… that is what makes a great man!" Serena's father chuckled. "In these regards I am a great king, if it were not for your mother's failure to produce an heir to my throne. My beautiful daughter shall be married to a man I would like to have as a son. A great man in his own right." The king patted Diamond on the back and nodded. "Then, we will arrange the wedding in… oh, let us say two weeks? Yes, that should be a decent time to send out announcements and proclamations. Now, if you ladies shall go and prepare for that so we two can talk about the future and how we will word the proclamations." The men waited for Serena and her mother to walk away with Mary close in tow.

"It's so exciting! My mistress is to be married and I shall accompany you to France! I've always wanted to see France and Paris!" Mary giddily sung making the queen stop and glare at the woman with malice.

"Do not talk to your mistress as if you are equal to her. It is disrespectful and shall not be tolerated in the company of others. You make speak to each other in private any way you like, not in public." The queen waited for Mary no nod and fall behind her and her daughter as they continued. "Do not let her forget her place my darling daughter." The three walked into the palace and to the seamstresses quarters once more so she could begin the fabrication of Serena's wedding gown. "My daughter shall have the finest wedding gown of all the kingdoms. Do you understand? Your king will have no less and if you fail, he will have your head." Serena watched the old woman nod with fear then she approached Serena and began to measure her for the dress. "I will return in a time." Ilene turned and walked out of the room allowing Serena to loosen a bit.

"I'm sorry for her outburst Mary. You as well seamstress. It was wrong of her to treat you both with such malice." Serena watched the two women shrug their indifference and carry on with their respective duties. The seamstress measuring and beginning the work on the dress with the finest white silk Serena had ever seen. It was clear that her mother had ordered the fabric years ago especially for her wedding gown.

"Are you excited for your wedding night M'lady?" Mary dared to venture keeping her eyes on the door in the occasion the queen might return. "He is very handsome. I should be anxious for my wedding night if I were to wed him." Serena blushed, once again nervous when thinking of the whole idea of a wedding night.

"Mary, I'm frightened of my wedding night. Truly I am. You are the one with any idea of what the ordeal is like… tell me, should I be frightened?" Serena looked at her maid then at the seamstress who was looking at her with sympathetic eyes. "Oh, I should! Your eyes tell me to be certain of it! Seamstress! Tell me, what am I to do?"

"There is nothing you can do M'lady. You are to be wed and it is a wife's duty to please her husband in every way he wishes. It is a frightening time… my husband… on our wedding night, was truly a chivalrous man. He did not demand of me anything, he allowed me my time to become acquainted with the idea and after a while, I was no longer afraid to look upon him. It was only then that I was willing to do as he pleased and you will see that after a while, you will not be so impartial to the act." The old woman smiled and tenderly pinned piece after piece of fabric together until it began to take shape. "I believe that is enough time for you to stand to still. I shall need help…" She looked at Mary who immediately nodded and helped the old woman to untangle Serena from the fabric.

The two walked back to Serena's chambers in silence. Mary wringing her hands nervously which was not a common occurrence. "Do you have something to say Mary?" Serena asked as they entered the large stone room and sat on the bed.

"I should… M'lady, I apologize but I am not as experienced as you think me to be. I talk more that my actions have allowed me to be. In actuality I have not done the deed but only come close. It frightens me too and when I have been close it has hurt so… the men I know here, are so nice, and understanding. I do not know the temperament of your prince. As the seamstress said it takes time to be accustomed to the idea and I have yet to be convinced." Serena paled, what little rosy complexion draining making her look plain.

"Pain you say? I did no think it to hurt but that would explain why Mrs. Lowry was making so many noises when we found her in the garden that one morning with the grounds man." Serena bit her lower lip. "I do not want to marry anymore Mary! I shall wither away like a leathery hag if I must!"

"No! You must marry him now! Your father has promised your hand. There is no getting away from this. Other than making him not want you it is impossible and I do not think him one to change his mind. He wants your wealth M'lady, he would take you even if you were quite plain." Mary sighed and looked away from her mistress. "You are not plain though M'lady, if you were he may not demand you to perform your wifely duties but you are beautiful. All men want to bed beautiful women, regardless of stature. There are many men on the grounds who wish me to let them alone with you so they might woo you."

"There are? Whom are they? Would I know them?" Serena asked surprised by her maid's news. Just as Mary was going to reveal the secrets there was a rapping at the door. "Enter." Serena smiled to receive her guest. Diamond entered and bowed lightly.

"I wanted to tell you that I am humbled that you approve of me Serena. I could hope not for a better queen at my side. Thank you." He then approached the bed and took her hands in his then brought them to his lips. "I look forward to bringing you to my home in France. You as well Mary. You shall both enjoy it there."

"Will we embark on our journey directly after the wedding proceedings?" Serena asked hopefully. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands and smiled a wry smile before speaking.

"Why do you ask my darling? Are you anxious to leave this place?" Serena was unsure of how to answer. Diamond had an odd tone in his voice, one that she couldn't quite place.

"I am! I cannot wait to see my new home and experience France. I think it to be beautiful is it not?" He nodded and glanced at Mary who quickly looked away, her curious eyes betraying her mistress's lie. He'd been listening to the ladies' conversation prior to knocking and he found it interesting that women talked about such intimate matters with one another. A problem he would surely need to find a solution to, wife or no wife he did not want them talking about their interactions in the privacy of his chambers.

"I have yet to decide. I was hoping to spend our first night as husband and wife here. That way we would be fresh for the journey. Do you disagree or can your anxiousness not wait?" He smiled making Serena realize that he knew what her hesitation was. "Darling, you need not fear me. I will be your husband. You will see that I am not something to fear and our wedding night… is certainly nothing to fret about. Afterall, I could have you before our wedding, it is my intention to marry you and as such, you are already mine to claim." He lightly pinched her chin then backed away from her leaving a terrifying hollow in her stomach. He was being truthful, he did not need to wait until their wedding night to bed her if the arrangements to marry were being made and they were. He could demand it of her in this very moment. "I will leave you ladies to talk, all that I ask is that you refrain from talking about this subject any longer." He smiled and walked out leaving Serena trembling with fear.

"He is forward!" Mary said pointedly and hugged her mistress. "Though, he understands you are afraid of the act so he is likely to …" Serena held up her hand in protest. "Oh, you are right M'lady, he requested that we not talk about it." Mary looked at the door with resentment, the prince had threatened her mistress and had not been detected by the fair blonde. It was clear in that moment that prince Diamond was of a foul nature and saw his future bride as a prize, not a woman.

After Serena had retired Mary carefully walked down the hall, avoiding the guards and rapped lightly on the princes' door. She waited and was about to turn to retire with Serena when Diamond opened the door and pulled her into the chamber shutting the door behind him. "You… are a thorn in my side Mary." He growled. "Did you come here to threaten me? To tell me to be kind and gentle with your dear princess?" Mary swallowed the lump in her throat when she realized that coming to talk to Diamond about this issue was not wise. "Guage your words wisely Mary because as my wife she is mine, and by principal, you are my property as well."

"I… just wanted to speak to you about how frightened she is of the idea of her… d… duties." She began to stutter as Diamond looked her over and circled her once. She closed her eyes hoping that he'd tell her to leave but something in the way she could feel his eyes made her think that she would not escape this room without paying some sort of penalty for disobeying him. "S… sir?" She didn't dare open her eyes but rather jumped when he pulled her back against him and held her tightly, both of his hands low on her stomach.

"I have a proposition for you Mary. I will allow Serena to come to her own decision when it comes to bedding with me under one condition." She nodded telling him she was listening. "If you do everything I ask, whenever I want you, you will do what should be her job." Mary swallowed, thinking of her mistress's innocent nature and bright smile. With a heavy heart she nodded her agreement and bit her lip as he growled low in the back of his throat. "Then it's done. Now, I'll show you exactly what she has to be afraid of." Mary winced as Diamond roughly drug her to the bed intent on having his way with her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena woke the next morning to Mary sitting on the bed and looking at her intensely, she looked tired and she wore an odd expression as if she were in pain. "Mary? Are you hurt? Did you fall off of something when picking apples?" Serena sat up.

"No… I am fine." She smiled thus hiding her lie. Diamond had threatened her not to tell Serena of their agreement and she wouldn't. He'd been especially hurtful the evening before, hissing to her that she was paying for her insolence and oh how he'd hurt her. Mary no longer wanted Serena to wed him, he was an evil and hurtful man. "You shall be late this morning if you terry."

"Yes, and I wouldn't want to be late this morning." Serena smiled and bounded out of her bed to her washbasin feverishly washing herself. "I've decided to leave the palace and spend some moons as a peasant." Serena sung happily making Mary jump off of the bed happily despite the pain that shot through her.

"Then… you're abandoning the prince?" Mary asked relieved that she would not have to see the hateful man again. Serena shrugged and looked at Mary giddily.

"I am not sure Mary. I just decided last night in my sleep to go out. I am curious to meet this group of rebels in the village and I want to see my kingdom before I give it away. Imagine if I were to meet a kind and handsome man, one who wasn't concerned with being such an established man. Would it not be divine? Romantic I should think." Serena smiled and looked at Mary who slowly walked to her mistress pain in her every movement. "Mary, you are in pain! What surpassed?"

"I will not speak of it. I do think you should go and live your peasant life for a bit. Perhaps you will meet a man. I will give you clothes and gold. I cannot go with you, my face is too well known. You shall see your world in a good way, and perhaps you will not agree with this union if you meet the rebels." Mary smiled and helped her mistress ready for her day.

"Mary, you are to stay here and better yourself. I value you and your companionship far too well to allow you to be ill in the presence of others." Serena hugged her friend, unaware of the sacrifice she'd made for her, then rushed to the dining hall.

"Where is your chamber maid?" Ilene asked sharply as Serena entered the hall alone. Diamond smirked from his seat and waited for Serena's naïve answer.

"She is ill mother, I have requested that she rest for the day so she may be of more assistance to me later." Serena then sat at her new place next to Diamond and smiled at him. "You look well rested this morning darling."

"I am very well rested. The knowledge of your consent in marrying me has put me at great ease. You look well rested as well my love. Did you dream of our wedding?" He asked innocently as her parents looked on in approval.

"I did." Serena lied and began to pick at her plate. She couldn't wait for the sun to set below the horizon and she could sneak out of the palace walls and into the kingdom where all would accept her… as long as she was able to look plain enough.

The sun set, and Mary had been working all evening to prepare Serena with a proper peasant's traveling ensemble. When she was done Serena looked like a beautiful farmer's daughter, but a peasant nonetheless. It was difficult to hide her divine beauty and in the end Mary had elected only to change her hairstyle and clothes. Serena would perhaps be the wealthiest peasant but she would pass as a traveler and as such, they perfected her story before going out into the garden where Mary knew of a hole in the wall that lead to the back alley's of the village. "Here you are M… I mean Serena. No one will know you out there for no one has ever set eyes on you. There will be a search for you, and you will have to avoid the familiar guards. Good luck." Mary hugged her friend and watched as the princess disappeared through the hole in the wall. It was a twisted journey until she reached a cobblestone road but reach it she did.

Serena stood, thrilled to see the outside of the wall and scared all at the same time. With caution she walked into the alley where a pack of dogs were trying to catch rats, the poor things skin and bones as they whimpered about. "Oh… you poor things…" She cooed and pulled a piece of jerky from her pocket to share with the animal. The dog carefully approached her then chomped on the meat nipping her finger causing it to bleed. "Ow! My finger's not food you silly mutt." She smiled and went to touch the dog's head only for it to bite her hand ferociously. She screamed from the pain and ripped her hand away tearing it open and allowing the blood to flow. Fear took over her when she saw the other dogs begin to advance on her and as the dog in front of her lunged again she turned and ran. Looking for any sign of what Mary had called an inn. She ran until her legs hurt and she was breathless but the dogs were still in tow, now viciously barking. By good fortune she spotted a sign to an inn and banged on the door frantically for someone to answer it before she was devoured by the savage animals. Just as they were closing in the door opened and a tall blonde man saw the dogs and pulled her inside, safe from the dogs.

"You must be a traveler." He breathed and looked her up and down briefly. His green eyes scanning her with a bit of suspicion but kindness all the same. "Those dogs need to be put out of their miseries. They have been in those alley ways for years and each day they seem to be more and more mad, any traveler is usually attacked by them. I am taken aback that you made it by with not but a small bite. A small bite that should be mended. Will you allow me to mend it for you my fair lady?" His smile warmed her heart, his touch even more so as he gently took hold of her hand and sat her on a large chaise. "May I take your cloak and bag?" He asked and held out his hand. She nodded and removed the garment also handing him the bag Mary had fashioned out of a large burlap sack.

"How do you know that I am a traveler? I was not aware that I was so bedraggled." The slight frown on her face caught his eye and drew from him a small chuckle for he did not think her bedraggled at all. Rather she was a beauty, and as such she captivated him and made him weary. He'd seen many a beautiful woman lately and all of them were fierce fighters, though none were near as fair as the woman in front of him.

"Only a traveler would be in the alley ways this late after the moon has risen. Where do you hail from traveler?" He asked while examining the deep wound in her delicate hand. "This will be bound easily, please, tell me a morsel of yourself while I see to finding all of the supplies." He stood then tilted his head back lightly in an attempt to move his blonde hair out of his face. It was short, an odd fashion for such a handsome man but Serena didn't mind short hair, it was especially quite becoming of him. She marveled at his height and cool grace as he moved about the large room gathering clothes and a pale of water. "Will you share a bit of your tale with me?" He asked lightly gazing at her.

"Oh, yes, of course. My name is Serena Sérénité and I am traveling from Paris France. My father was a handyman for the royal family until his death. He left me all of his estate as I am his only ward, and bid me to travel. So I have. I have traveled from place to place in search of somewhere to call my home." She recited the tale that her and Mary had come up with easily then watched the man to see if he believed the story.

"How wonderful for your father to want you to travel rather than marry. I think it is of the utmost importance that one sees as much of the world as possible before settling in one area. Especially ladies such as yourself." He smiled broadly then returned to her and began to wash her bloody hand being sure not to hurt her. "France? I don't hear much of an accent, you speak English very eloquently."

"Thank you kind sir…" She looked around the room focusing on the long wooden bar and the many chandeliers now extinguished for the evening. There were many round tables and chairs, it looked like she imagined a tavern to look like. To the right of the bar was a large stair way that lead to a long hall that most likely held the many rooms for boarders. "What is the cost of room and board here?"

"Oh, a pittance. I have been fortunate these past many moons and now have many boarders. I ask only six pence for each setting of the moon." He nodded and looked up into her eyes admiring the depth to her clear blue orbs. He wanted her to stay, she seemed to be more of a commoner than his other boarders, the ones he considered to be friends.

" I believe I should like to stay one moons cycle sir. That is three crowns for you yes?" Serena looked at him to be sure her arithmetic was correct he nodded then picked up his head sharply and looked at her.

"You are very good with arithmetic, but do you have three crowns? It is a large sum of coin. Are you sure you should afford such extravagance?" He wondered just who her father was to have given her such an amount of money. If she was willing to stay in his inn for a month for three crowns that meant that she had been spending other extravagant amounts elsewhere.

"I am well enough sir. I would not propose giving you any of my coins if I did not think I had a well enough amount to share." Serena said firmly her royal pigheadedness taking over. "I thank you for your concern however, it is unneeded." She smiled. "What do I call you sir?"

"My name is Andrew… well, your wound is mended M'lady and I should think it well done. I will allow you to stay tonight for nothing that way you may decide as to if you would like to stay for a full moon's cycle. Andrew then stood and offered her his arm so he could show her to her room. She nodded and took his arm content in following him up to her room, grabbing her bag along the way. "I think you will like the room but who am I to tell?" He lead her to a rather large room with a big bed and a warm fireplace. "Here you are Serena. Sleep soundly. I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night Andrew… and thank you for your kindness." Serena sighed and shut the door relieved that for the first time in her life she was truly alone and would be able to be herself and not the perfect princess everyone expected her to be.


	3. Rebels and the Newcomer

Rebels and the Newcomer

The next morning as the sun began to rise over the city walls the cock crowed waking all the boarders in Andrew's inn, all but the fair Serena. With a refreshed air Andrew quickly washed and dressed before rushing downstairs to receive his guests and make their morning victual. The meal was almost ready when the youngest of the boarders descended the stairs her shining black shoulder-length hair loose and moving with her every step. She was of eastern descent, which region was not clear but she had the skills of a great eastern samurai. Her violet eyes locked on her host then moved about the large room focusing on the foreign cloak hanging on the hook near the door. "Has someone joined us Andrew?" she asked her voice low and mischievous in nature.

"Yes, a lone traveler. I believe her to be harmless, she is traveling the world to find a decent place to call home." Andrew informed her and poured some porridge into a bowl for the young warrior. "Did you sleep well miss?" She nodded and began to eat her meal happy that it was warm.

As she ate her companions joined her, each one looking curiously at the cloak on the hook and waiting for their leader to rise and descend the stairs to start the morning talks. The women sat at the table, arranged by skill and rank from the empty seat at the largest of the tables. The woman to the right of the empty seat was a sorceress from the emerald lands. Her long dark green hair was half pulled back in a bun then the rest of the tresses cascaded down her back to her knees. She was powerful and the rest of the women looked to her for the strength to carry on through time for that was her power. No other sorceress could halt time but she could. Her name was Trista. The next was named Hotaru, the young easterner. It was said that she had the power to destroy everything in her way and with a stealth like no other. Next to her was another Easterner named Seiya. Seiya's competitive nature made sure he was strong and skilled in the arts of combat. He had long black hair that was pulled into a long tail, he was tall and lean, agile much like a cat. Next to Seiya sat the fiery Amarah. Amarah had a strange disposition and the look of a younger man though she certainly didn't have the shape of a man she had the knowledge of the sword like any fine knight so much so they thought her to be an ancient Trojan. She was tall and had piercing hazel eyes. Her outgoing nature and short manly blond hair attracted the next in line. Michelle; Michelle was as tall as Amarah's shoulder and had wavy aqua hair that barley reached the base of her shoulder blades. Michelle also had hazel eyes and was rumored to be able to see the truth in others. She always knew when one was lying but only if they looked into her hand mirror that she carried on her belt. The next two at the table were interchangeable. A tall brown haired Easterner, Seiya's first brother Taiki, then a short blue haired woman from England named Amy. They both had the wits of the wisest people on earth. The two could concoct any plan and think of any foil that may stand in their way. The next was black haired priestess from the East. Her brown eyes calm but her temper fiery. She had the ability to read nature and live with the beasts in the darkest of forests. Her name was Raye and her love and skill with fire made every opponent shake in their shoes when faced with her and her bow. Next to her was Lita. A tall brunette thought to be from the south, she had a rough and untamed nature to her and her green eyes confirmed it. She was so adept in the martial arts and could fight with any common object and in a storm, loved to fight in the smashing light of lightening. The next was a white haired man names Yaten. Yaten was simply temper. His anger and sharp tongue had gotten the group into many a scrape but he could hold his own in a fight. The last woman was a beauty, her long blonde hair and blue eyes had fooled many a man during the groups trials and if provoked, she could fight like the rest of them her feminine whiles making her seem innocent but only until she showed her whip.

The group was impressive to say the least but not a one was as impressive as their leader who now descended the stairs and sat at him place. He was a tall and handsome man, his shoulders broad and held a power that rivaled that of the giant beasts with long noses. He was the strongest man that had ever lived and his skill with his giant sword was unmatchable, his speed barely visible, and his kindness immeasurable. His short black hair contrasted with his deep blue eyes but was perfect for his chiseled figure that resembled the Greek Gods. His voice was deep yet smooth when he spoke and when the words left his lips it was plain as day that he was witty and wise. His name was Darien. A prince rightfully if it were not for the current King who had overtaken his land and killed his father. It was his mission, along with his loyal followers, to kill this king and take the kingdom back, freeing all of the peasants from harshness. "Let us hurry and finish our victual so we can go out and learn of any new proclamations. It was my impression that that French Prince plans to marry the princess and overtake this kingdom." He then fixed his eyes on the stairs causing everyone to turn and view the well rested beauty that had arrived late the previous evening.

"Have I interrupted your business?" She said softly folding her hands in front of her and surveying the large group. The prince swept his eyes over her taken with her beauty and softness. It concerned him that his heart seemed to stop upon seeing her, her golden hair warming him like the sun.

"Who are you?" Amarah stood and drew her sword pointing it to the woman at the base of the stairs. "A spy sent by the king in return for her life?" Amarah eyed Serena's bandaged hand then shot Andrew an angry glare as he stood beside her determined to plead her case to the group of tough women.

"My name is Serena and I am a traveler, I mean you no ill will and… may I ask… why would the King send spies to hear you? Do you have something to hide from him?" She asked her curiosity getting the best of her. Amarah reddened and began to leave the table when Michelle grabbed her and Darien stood catching the princess's eye. "I am sorry for being so forward."

"Serena, what brings you to England?" Darien offered kindly and began to cross the room his long and muscular legs carrying him gracefully. The group watched, on edge as she looked at him with wide eyes. Not knowing that she was marveling at the sheer beauty of him. He was everything she had ever dreamed of in a prince and the idea that he existed here, outside royal walls saddened her.

"I am traveling to find a place to find a new home. My father recently died leaving me to my own will and requesting that I travel with his money." She smiled and everyone looked at Michelle to determine if the woman was lying to them. Darien smiled and took her hand in his studying the bandage Andrew had given her then raising it to his lips where he placed a brief kiss on it then lowered her hand.

"My name is Darien. Welcome to Andrew's inn. I see he took care of you when you arrived… these are my friends. A large group and it may take you a time to learn all of their names. I hope that Andrew will not be disappointed if I ask Amy to look at your hand?" He turned to Andrew who nodded his approval then, Darien turned to the blue haired woman. "Will you examine her hand Amy?"

"If you so wish Darien." She nodded and stood approaching Serena with caution. "Let us sit on that chaise there." Amy lead Serena to the chaise, Darien watching the blonde walk with the simplest of grace. Amy soon had Serena's hand unwrapped and was looking at the puffed bite in her hand. "Water will not suffice for this wound. She was bitten by the wild dogs in the alleyway… Andrew did a fine job however… I must apply some medicinal ointment or you may lose the use of your hand." Amy looked at Raye who quickly rose and went upstairs to find her bag of medicinal herbs to help her companion.

"Thank you for your kindness…" Serena smiled and looked about the room focusing on the many women at the table now staring at her with a certain hint of animosity in their eyes. She couldn't help but feel as though they hated her, resented her for some reason. Did they know that she was the princess? Did they know that she was lying to them? No, they couldn't. How would they know?

"Here is my last herbal concoction Amy. Be sure to use it correctly or I shall not be happy with you." Raye set a leather bag on the table and glanced at Serena then paused. "Why did you allow yourself to be bitten by wild dogs? Do you not know that they are vicious?"

"No, I did not know. I apologize for any discomfort you feel towards me for using your herbs however I will not accept if you are against it." Serena looked at Raye wearily prepared to leave and go back to the palace where she would be mended without hesitation.

"Nonsense, I do not mean to appear hesitant. We are a weary bunch when it comes to foreigners." Raye knelt and helped Amy apply the ointment then remained in place and looked into Serena's clear blue eyes and could see the innocence and kindness that she had only seen in one other person. Their leader. In that moment she knew what the fate of the traveler named Serena would be. The sparkle in Darien's eyes spoke wonders and she was sure that despite all of the other's wishing he would choose them, he was drawn to this woman. This innocent, pure, and beautiful woman. "I propose that she join our cause… if she so chooses." Raye turned to the group making Darien smile with approval.

"Cause? What sort of cause is it? A quest for riches perhaps?" Serena asked bemused by Raye's proposal and the idea that the group had a cause to fight for. _Of course they do Serena, such a group would not be banded if they were not attempting some quest._

"My father was a great King, kind, and always fair to his followers. One day, a hateful and cruel King came to the lands and waged war upon my father. My father was not a war lord however and the other King took the kingdom by force. He and his army ripped through our palace slicing down all inside, including the women and children. My mother was brutally violated and killed before my father's eyes, then they sought me out. I was thirteen years of age and had not been trained to fight. The King himself, this King, the King of England, pierced a sword through me and laughed as I lay on the ground bleeding to death. My father was in despair, and it was only after he was on his knees begging for death that King Kenneth finally ended his life and left me there to die. I was a stubborn child however and I refused to perish. A wound that should have killed me, healed. I had always been told by my mother that I was special, extraordinary, and it was then that I realized that I was more than I appeared. So I traveled, trained with the greatest of masters until I surpassed them all, and when I discovered than none could match me I made it my quest to regain what was rightfully my family's. The people before you Serena are my loyal followers, each one sworn to help me in my quest in return for a peaceful life in my kingdom afterwards… so, Serena, will you join me? Join them and fight alongside us in order to restore the decency in this world?" Darien's eyes were so full of emotion, so pleading that she couldn't help but look away from him and into the others' eyes. Some looked hopeful, others did not want her company. "Do not look at them when considering my offer Serena. I am the one who is asking you, not them. Answer me." He asked gently and held her chin so she was looking up at him. "I promise you, you will find peace and a warm home if you do." She swallowed and closed her eyes not knowing what to do. If Darien was telling the truth, then her father truly was a monster; if he wasn't, then Darien could be a nasty mercenary in disguise. If she said yes, what did that mean? Did it mean that she was betraying her own kingdom? Her future husband and her family? Of course it did. Then, what if she refused? Would this man kill her? Would the group kill her? She opened her eyes after Darien released her and nodded a silent yes vowing that if she sensed something was amiss she would run to her father and warn him of the rebels.

"Yes, I shall join your quest Prince Darien… but I have no ability to fight. I have nothing to offer you other than my presence." Serena blinked and waited for him to refuse her. To throw her out of his sight as any prince would. He smiled though and knelt so his eyes were level with his.

"Do not fret Serena. We will train you. You will become a warrior, able to defend yourself so you will never be attacked or preyed upon again so long as you are alive. You will never need fear for your life when you are among us, and after we have taught you all we know you will be your own keeper." Darien then stood and looked at the group. "Please, welcome our new member, Serena…"

"Sérénité." Serena smiled and stood lightly bowing to them only for Darien to grab her shoulder part of the way down. She looked at him in surprise then knitted her brow when he shook his head slightly.

"You bow to no one Serena. You are one of us now." She shuddered slightly not knowing if being someone in this group was a good thing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The King paced the halls not knowing the fate of his daughter. He was fearful that some group of rebels had abducted her in the night, taking her from his protection and was now plotting some diabolical scheme to use her as ransom. Diamond had been weary of her disappearance and had hoped that she was but in the garden and had not been found as of yet however she had not returned and the King had ordered a full scale search for the missing princess. That is where Diamond was at the current moment, searching for his love, his betrothed. "Your majesty… my searches turned up nothing today. It is late though and no one claims to have seen her. I shall resume my search in the morning as soon as the cock crows. I shall not let her vanish." Diamond said bowing low to the fearful King.

"No, you shant. If she is found lifeless I will take it from your flesh Diamond." The King growled causing Diamond to pick his head up sharply. "You did hear me boy. If she is harmed I will make you pay for the mistake of not guarding her. For it is your duty to keep her safe and you let her leave these walls. I will be astounded if she is unharmed… such a beauty… peasants do not appreciate beauty my boy and they will kill her for it."

"I will find her your majesty. I promise you I will find her, I love her, we are to be married… I will not let her be harmed and I will find her!" Diamond insisted and balled his fists angry that she was gone, angry that he'd not seen her anywhere and he had ridden the streets, instructed his search group to look everywhere and yet nothing. It was as if she had vanished but he would not give up. She was his and he wanted her to himself, forever and always. He was then excused and the first place he went was her chambers. Perhaps there was some clue in there that would allude to where she was, instead he found Mary standing on the balcony overlooking the grounds. "Mary…" He gasp realizing that no one would come into the palace and take Serena without Mary knowing. "Mary." He growled and grabbed her wrist turning her to him. "Where is she?"

"I do not know. If I did I would be with her and away from you!" She shouted and pulled her wrist from him making his face contort into a look of anger and disgust. "Do not look at me so foully. You are to blame for her disappearance and you will only find her if she chooses to be found. She may be gone forever my dear prince and I shall miss her however, she will live a happy and free life out there rather than being your prisoner."

"Did you tell her of our agreement Mary? Did she run from here because of you?" Diamond's voice was dangerous. "She did. I can see it in your eyes, you aided her?"

"I told her nothing and she ran of her own accord. You and the King refused her her wish to view the kingdom and so she went to it. You shall not own her in spirit Prince Diamond, she is too free for you to capture."

"She will be mine body and soul Mary. I will own ever piece of her and she will adore me." Diamond then glared at her and smiled turning his back to her. "She ran… well Mary, because she ran I will take her chastity when I find her. You should have stopped her when she devised her plan." Diamond then left her in his wake, her skin paled and her eyes wide. Her guilt rising in her heart and bringing tears to her eyes. She knew he would keep true to his word, he would find her and punish her for leaving. Taking her innocence and confirming her fear of men. He would break her and it would be so very easy. Serena needed a kind and gentle man as a husband, not this brute.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Serena… I can see you have powers beyond my own and any of us." Trista smiled at the blonde girl, holding her large key shaped staff at a slight angle and staring into the garnet red orb in the heart shaped top. It had been a week and Serena had learned much from most of the other girls in the line of combat but now it was time to teach her a little sorcery. All of the women in the group could perform spells to their own liking but Trista could sense that Serena could outdo them all. She was pure hearted and kind, nothing was more powerful than that. "I would like to teach you to use it."

"I am not a sorceress, I am barely successful in combat… surely you do not mean that I can be capable of sorcery?" Trista laughed and nodded as the wind blew a little more harshly around them. They were in large open field atop a knoll the group of rebels were below facing one another, all the men sat in the grass watching Serena's training progress Darien's eyes never leaving her.

"I do mean to say it. I know that you have a wealth of power, I can teach you to use it though… I do not know what you can do with it. I can stop time and have defensive and offensive attacks. Would you like to see one?" Trista smiled and tilted her head to the side so as to accentuate her question. Serena nodded her head in agreement wanting to see what the beautiful woman could do. "Very well, please, step away Serena." She then twirled the staff in her hands so quickly that the wind blew her hair around her. The action caused the other group members to stop their fights and watch. She stopped the staff perfectly vertical as a strong wind gathered around the garnet orb. "Dead scream." She whispered andtwisted it a few more times before stopping it in front of her pointing at a tree. Serena gasp as a large ball of wind, dust, and light flew at the tree shattering it into thousands of pieces.

"That was… astounding Trista." Serena held her hands close to her chest and looked at the tall woman. She seemed perfectly calm, not the slightest bit winded at all. "Where did you learn such a thing?"

"I taught myself… it was not easy to harness the power without guidance. That is why I would like to teach you." Trista looked to Darien who nodded slightly.

"Well! Are you just showing off Trista? I want to show her my power, let us all show her the power we all have." Hotaru smirked and looked up at Serena. "That is, if we do not frighten you." Serena shook her head and waited to see Hotaru's powers. "Good! Now…" The young woman moved her scythe like staff in a cutting motion then said something Serena couldn't quite hear as a large ball of dark light materialized on the tip of the staff and hit another tree turning it to dust. "Who is next?"

"I will go!" Amarah stepped forward and smirked. Holding her fist in the air which soon began to glow. "Earth Shaking!" She shouted and threw a large ball of light into the ground. It burrowed through the earth towards another tree making it break into pieces. She then took out her sword and sliced it through the air creating a large light beam that split another tree. "Hah!"

"I would like to go next." Michelle smiled and looked at Serena waiting for permission. Serena looked on with interest as the woman held her hands above her head, a swirling ball of water began to appear. "Deep Submerge!" She shouted and threw the ball at a tree making it turn to mist that blew away in the slight wind.

"Now me." Seiya jumped up from his spot on the grass making everyone look at him with surprise. "I have some power too. I am not pure brute strength like our leader." He smiled and winked at his friend then concentrated and suddenly swung his hand towards a tree. "Star Serious laser!" A shot of light then went through a tree creating a large hole in it.

"We don't need to show off." Taiki and Yaten said simultaneously and looked at Seiya who shrugged and sat down. Darien laughed lightly and looked at the other girls who were now thinking of what they wanted to show the newcomer.

"I think it's time to move on and let Serena learn some of her own things… do you ladies not agree?" Darien looked at the girls causing them all to look at the ground and nod in agreement. "Go on Serena, learn your own spells." Darien stood and drew his sword which looked almost as large as he did. "How about it Amarah? Will you challenge me?"

"No, I learned long ago not to challenge you my lord." Amarah smiled and sat on the grass waiting for Trista to teach Serena something so the group could see the beautiful blonde's worth. Amarah did not see why Darien wanted her in the group but she endured for him.

"I am ready for you to teach me something." Serena smiled and looked at the green haired woman hoping that she would teach her something extraordinary. Trista nodded and smiled then approached the blonde and looked into her eyes.

"Close your eyes Serena." She waited as Serena did as she was told, closing her eyes lightly and calming her face. "Now, concentrate as hard as you can. I want you to envision something you truly enjoy something you love." Trista watched Serena's face move slightly as she strained to think of something. At first Diamond appeared in Serena's mind. His broad white smile and graceful movements catching her attention until Mary appeared behind him and he turned violently smacking her across the face angering the princess. As she watched Diamond begin to abuse her friend the ground began to shake violently causing everyone to fall to the ground. Trista paled as Serena began to lift off of the ground and the wind began to blow harder. "Serena! Stop! Listen to my voice!" Trista shouted in an attempt to pull Serena from the trance she had entered but she was unresponsive.

"Serena!" Darien cried and grabbed onto the floating woman, her trance suddenly broken she fell from the air into the prince's arms causing the ground to calm and the wind to stop. She was unconscious. Darien looked at Trista with concern. "What was that?"

"She… must have thought of something that made her angry… I… she is more powerful than I thought… I am very sorry Darien, I will never ask her to do that again." The group looked up at the unconscious woman then to one another. Hotaru knitted her brow and shivered a little causing the others to look back at Serena with a new appreciation for her, a new emotion… fear.


	4. Dynamics of a Princess

4

Dynamics of a Princess  
We don't own Sailor Moon

Serena woke in her room at the inn fully dressed and with a pain in her head. "Oh… my head hurts." She breathed and looked around the room focusing on the one other person in the room, Darien. "Darien… wha… what happened? I only remember the field and…"

"Shhh…" He hushed her and placed his hand on her forehead feeling the heat coming from her body. "You frightened us all." His deep blue eyes registered concern. "I am thankful you are well, you rose from the ground and floated in the air. It was astounding Serena. I've never seen such power!" Darien smiled then grew serious. "May I ask what you were thinking when Trista asked you to concentrate?"

"I… was, thinking of my friend Mary and then… someone we know… began to hurt her." Tears immediately filled her eyes and began to run down her cheeks. Making Darien's eyes widen and reach out for her pulling her into an embrace and surprising her but she soon felt comforted and put her arms around his torso crying into his chest. "I left her there… I left her with him and I think… I think he is violent. Now that I look at it… he must be."

"Who? Who is violent? Is someone hurting your friend Serena? If this is true then… we will find her after we defeat the King and… please stop crying." Darien breathed pet her long golden hair trying to calm her. "Please, stop crying. I do not like seeing women cry."

"I will stop crying. I… thank you." She pulled away from his embrace embarrassed by how she had let him console her. It was indecent to be in a room alone with a man, especially a bedroom chamber and then, to let him touch her, even to try and calm her. It was wrong and she was promised to another man… a man she was no longer sure if she wanted. Darien sat on the bed and looked at her with shock in his eyes. "Thank you for your kindness and concern Prince Darien however I am feeling well, only a small head pain." She moved away from him and turned so her crimson face would not be discovered by the handsome prince as she spoke. "I should like to be alone now… I will be down soon."

"Why do you suddenly shy away from me Serena? Have I done something not to your liking?" He asked feeling her sudden coldness. He reflected briefly over his actions and found nothing objectionable. She did not answer and remained turned from him looking out the window. "Will you not answer me?"

"It's just that I… you are a man and I am not but an innocent woman. It is indecent for us to be alone, even more indecent for us to be alone in a bed chamber. You should know this being of royal blood. Can you not see this?" She asked suddenly turning to him her eyes searching his for the answer.

"No, I cannot for I am not a man who sees women as property. You are just as valuable as any man I may converse with and I do not see your hesitation in being alone with me. I will not do anything indecent and I should hope that you know this of me." Darien stood then looked at her. "Oh, and I do believe that it is indecent for a man to be alone with a woman only if he does not intend on marrying her, is this not correct?"

"You and I are not intended to marry. Therefore this is indecent for you to be in my private chambers alone with me." She said gazing into his eyes more deeply not understanding his inquiry.

"What is the law if a man, alone with a woman, intends on asking for her hand in marriage?" His face registered no emotion but his eyes sparkled with hope making her realize he was asking her to marry him.

"Are you meaning to ask… for my hand?" She gulped as he nodded taking hold of her clasped hands. "I… I cannot say yes." She watched as his eyes turned cloudy with sadness, his frame falling a bit as his heart broke. "I mean to say, I cannot say yes because I do not know you well enough to agree to such a thing.

"I understand. Then, will you allow my chivalry? I would like to be a suitor for your heart." He smiled not releasing her hands hoping that she would accept his request. She hesitantly looked at him, thinking of her father, Diamond, Mary, and her mother. What would they say if she agreed to such a thing even though she was promised to Diamond? Worst yet, what would Diamond do if he discovered it?

"I shall accept you as a suitor Darien." She nodded her mouth betraying her mind and siding with her heart. In the last moments of her trance, when he had reached out for her, her mind cleared and his face appeared in her mind suddenly making her heart lighter. She knew that it was not Diamond who owned her heart, it was this man, a man she'd only known for a week. It was astounding and impossible at the same time but she knew… she loved him.

"You have made my heart sing and I promise you that I shall reveal to you my entire being so you will feel comfortable in accepting my proposal." Darien smiled and turned to the door. "Would you like to go with me into market? I would like to show you the gardens, they are beautiful."

"Yes, I would. Thank you Darien." She nodded and waited for him to leave her to herself. After the door had latched she buried her face in her hands in despair. What was she to do? In accepting his chivalry she had doomed herself to beheading if her betrothed so chose if he discovered her romance with this man.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The town is so beautiful this time of the year " Serena smiled at Darien as she looked around the marketplace watching all of the people barter for various items they wanted. One woman held out a crimson rose hoping that Darien would oblige and purchase it.

"You really have never been in town before have you?" He smiled at her longing eyes as they gazed at the rose. She was so beautiful that the rose was not suited for her, however he wanted her to long for nothing.

"Never." She blushed as he reached for the rose handing the woman six pence which she stared at with wonder.

"May I ask why ?" Darien asked handing her the rose and waiting as she inhaled it's sweet scent. It's perfume filling her nose and making her think of him. When she realized that he had asked a question she blushed and continued walking through the square thinking of her response.

"My father never allowed it, he worried that I would be hurt."_Please, do not ask any further questions Darien, I do not wish to lie to you. I cannot let you know that I have lied about my origin._ She contemplated and silently breathed.

"Hurt? Hurt from what?" Darien knit his brow not understanding how any person would harm such a wonderful woman, especially not understanding a father's thoughts.

_Tell him Serena… you have to stop this lie, tell him that you are a princess and your father believes that you would be harmed because of your beauty. TELL HIM! _Her heart screamed but her mind silenced it. "Father's worry about their daughters in such fashion. It is their want to protect them… surely you understand this?"

"I fear I do not. Perhaps someday I will understand when I have my own daughter to care for." Darien took hold of her hand leading her towards the path to the gardens by the large lake. They walked along the English maze near the lake's edge watching the children play in the waters. "Come, let us go and sit over there." Darien slyly smiled and lead her to another section of the garden by the blooming roses.

"Oh… I think this is some other person's place. See the quilt and basket?" She asked gazing at the sight before her. How romantic someone must be to have a meal by the lake amongst the roses.

"No, this is our place. I thought it nice to dine by the lake… do you not approve?" He frowned lightly and looked over the scene.

Serena smiled and gave him a hug "I have never dined outdoors before… what of the beasts running around?" She watched the squirrels rush up and down the neighboring trees chattering about their latest findings and wondered if they would attack them for whatever meal was in the basket.

"Do not worry about the animals Serena. They are not so bold as to take food from us." He smiled and lead her by the hands to the quilt and stood as she knelt down spreading her skirt out so her ankles did not show.

"How were you able to arrange this? You surely did not place the basket here." She waited as he knelt down then sat near her opening the basket as a squirrel jumped out surprising them. The two laughed a bit then Darien quieted and reached into the basket for a loaf of bread and some of the left over beef Andrew had made the night before.

"I asked Mina to bring this out for us. She was hesitant but did a wonderful job." He smiled and reached in for the goblets and wine.

"Very mischievous of you my prince. How did you know I would appreciate such actions?" She asked curious as to what he was thinking when he asked Mina to bring the basket. Was he so very smitten with her that he wished to dine alone away from the group? By the lake no less. He shrugged his shoulders lightly and began to slice the bread and meat placing a large piece of the meat between the pieces of bread. "Curious way of preparing a morsel…" She tilted her head at the small piece of art he had just put together.

"It is an easy way to dine when you are travelling on foot… So tell me Serena do you have any siblings?" Darien changed the subject not wanting to remind her that she was in fact a traveler and would most likely leave if he did not capture her affections.

"I am alone I fear. My father wished not for other children and he was disappointed that I was not a boy." She looked over at the lake her eyes watering slightly from the various memories of her father shunning her from his sight because she was not a boy.

"Why did he not have other children? I am taken aback. It is rare to find only one child… was he an elderly father?" Darien wondered what the reason was. Unless her mother perished in child birth. Suddenly he felt guilty about asking, it could be a difficult thing to talk about.

_He did not want many children fighting for his kingdom._ Serena thought. "He said that one child was enough to worry about. I should like to have many children. I think that many children is a symbol of how much love one possesses in their heart." Serena smiled warmly and brought her meal to her lips.

"How many children would you like?" Darien asked hoping it was not too forward of him. She paused and looked at the blue sky wondering just how many children she thought sufficient.

"I should think five… perhaps more. I suppose it would depend on how bountiful my husband's earnings were… and how much he would love me." She looked down at the quilt wondering how many children Diamond would force her to bare should they marry.

"I have always thought a large family was best as well. I had many siblings… though… none of them survived the attack." He fell silent recalling all of his memories and wishing that he had not lost so many people near to him. Serena watched his eyes cloud and reached for his hand, her touch bringing him back to her. "I am sorry to burden you with my sad tale Serena. I want nothing but happiness for you because there is too much sadness in the world."

"I should like to hear your tale… if you would share it with me?" Her eyes shown with sympathy making him feel at ease. She truly was an angel. Her own feelings cast aside so she could feel his.

"I have shared most of my tale with you Serena, the rest is a small trifle. I had eight siblings, myself being the youngest, my sister Elizabeth the eldest of us all. We lived in a grand castle, there were many rooms and the grounds were large… I… I would prefer to not talk about my past, only the present and the future." He finished his meal and lay on his back on the quilt looking at the puffy white clouds in the sky silent.

"I did not mean to upset you Darien… I am sorry." She nibbled on her food then sat looking around hoping that this afternoon would not turn into a gloomy and sad affair. She wanted so badly to impress him and yet, at the same time she did not want to completely take him over.

"You there! Have you seen the princess?" A sudden voice sounded on the other side of the rose bushes and though unfamiliar made her panic. Darien slowly sat up looking towards the voice and seeing Serena's fear. One of the palace guards stepped into the area the two were in and glared fiercely marching towards them. "Have either of you seen the princess?" The man's eyes scanned her carefully a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Have you?" He repeated and unsheathed his sword pointing it at. "Answer me wench!" The man smirked as he saw Darien's enraged face, and his tensed muscles. The man continued to inch the sword to Serena's face until the sharp tip lightly touched the underside of her chin. Darien leapt into action unsheathing his sword and holding it fully to the guard's neck.

"Leave her be or I will cut you down here and now." He growled angrily and glared at the man. Serena closed her eyes hoping that Diamond was not there. "Lower your sword sir!" Darien shouted and pressed the sword into the man more. The guard smiled, lowering his sword on top of Serena's bosom making her whimper and Darien even angrier.

"Joseph! Joseph!" Another guard called riding his horse into the garden. Serena paled as she saw Mary, her wrists bound by a rope that was then fastened to the saddle of the other guard's horse. "What is happening here?" He asked looking between Serena, the guard and Darien. Mary's eyes widened as she looked at the scene shocked to see her mistress.

"This woman will not answer my questions and this… man is accosting me for questioning her." The guard named Joseph answered. "She is of the right age and description, maybe she is the princess."

"She is not." Mary said firmly the two guards looking at her. "I am certain she is not the princess. My mistress has a different style to her and she would not be dining in the openness of the day."

"Very well." Joseph sheathed his sword and looked at Darien. "I have done as you requested. Sir." Darien lowered his sword and watched as the guards left towing Mary behind them.

"They treat a royal chambermaid in such a way? Disgraceful." Darien sneered and knelt in front of Serena. "Are you harmed in any way?" He asked concerned that she was gazing at the ground and not him. "Serena?" He asked once more and placed his right hand gently on the side of her face tilting it up to him to see tears streaming down her face. "I apologize… darling I am so sorry he frightened you in such a manner." He held her close to him patting the back of her head and glaring in the direction the guards had gone.

"I wish to go back to the inn please Darien." She sobbed lightly and pulled away from him now very sure of Diamond's nature. He had condemned Mary to search for her and Mary had not betrayed her. How could she ever thank her dear friend and maid she wasn't sure but she wanted to. "Please?" She asked once more and stood.

"Of course Serena… are you well? You look pale." He knitted his brow and wiped the tears from her face. He quickly picked up the quilt and the basket then offered her his arm. Instead of taking it she walked ahead of him trying to reach the safety of the inn's walls as soon as possible.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Is she ill Darien? Since your day in the park she has not come from her chambers… what surpassed?" Amy asked curious about the woman upstairs. The door had been locked for two days and not one of the members of the group had seen her come out.

"We were approached in the gardens by one of the palace guards searching for the princess… he held his sword to her, demanding that she answer his questioning… she was so frightened by the threat of her life she could not speak." He breathed and looked up at the ceiling wishing she would come out of her chambers so he could look into her eyes again. "I shall go up and speak with her, perhaps she will come down now." He sighed and walked up the stairs to her chamber doors and rapped lightly. "Serena? Will you not come out? Please?" He leaned his forehead against the door and closed his eyes hoping that she would open it.

She heard him on the other side of the door pleading with her to open the door and come out of her sanctuary. She felt guilty about her lies, felt even worse about Mary. She wanted to open the door and throw her arms around him, let him comfort her and hold her close for she loved him. Her two days in her chambers had made her love him even more. Slowly she rose and unlatched the door, her cheeks tearstained and her eyes puffy from crying many long hours. Slowly she opened the door looking at the ground not wanting him to see how plain she was. "I will not come down to the parlor… I would like… to talk to you though. I must tell you something important and…"

"Please, say nothing more. I know what you would like to say." She looked at him with surprise in her eyes. How had he found out that she was the princess? Had Mary come looking for her? "You are beautiful Serena, and I understand that you do not always feel so beautiful but you are. As for that guard… if I ever see him again I shall make him pay for frightening you so badly. Please… come down and talk with us?" Serena sighed. He did not know anything and clearly felt so guilty about the gardens that he would not hear her news with open ears.

"Very well… I shall be down after I dress more appropriately." She then stepped back and closed the door leaning against it feeling even more terrible about everything that had surpassed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mina frowned as she watched Serena and Darien talk with such ease and carelessness as two people deep in love. She had wanted Darien to see her with admiration… to talk to her so sweetly since the day she first saw him and now… Serena, the new girl had won him over. The rest of the group loved her, even Amarah was fond of the other blonde now. It made Mina furious yet thankful at the same time, for with Darien's attention taken she had noticed Andrew looking at her with lovers' eyes.

"Mina, have you nothing to say?" Raye laughed and elbowed her friend in the arm. "You were not listening to any of us were you?" The raven haired priestess frowned and looked in the direction Mina had been fixed on and smiled. "If you fancy Andrew then let him know. He is clearly interested." The blonde blushed and looked back at the group who were all laughing at her expense.

"Laugh at me! I am not a jester!" She stood and marched up to her chambers the group surprised at her actions. Darien sighed and stood to go up and talk to her so she would know they were not being ill willed.

"There she goes and our fearless leader risks his backside to go and bring the immature one back to us." Amarah rolled her eyes. "She really perplexes me. If it were not for her skills with men we would not keep her." Amarah eyed Serena proudly. "I believe that you could bewilder men far more easily. Capturing Darien's affections… that is a skill that Mina wished she possessed."

"What do you mean Amarah? I have not done anything to capture Darien's affections…" Serena frowned and looked at the table. "He has pursued me." Amarah nodded and looked at her fellow group mates.

"That is what I mean. You did nothing to enrapture him and yet he is smitten with you. Mina has tried to win his affections for years and never succeeded. You have done something we thought to be impossible." Amarah smiled and wrapped her arm around Michelle's shoulder. "I thought it impossible to capture this one's affections. I was incorrect of course." Serena blushed as Amarah leaned to Michelle and briefly kissed her on the lips.

"Why do you do couples do that?" Serena wondered aloud making everyone turn to her in surprise. She then realized that she had said that aloud and looked down embarrassed.

"You're serious?" Seiya perked his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "You truly are as chaste as you seem. How is it possible that such a beautiful woman has never kissed before?" She looked away from their questioning eyes and towards Darien who was returning with an irritated look on his face. Serena had been with the group a month now and this was the second time Mina had run to her chambers and Darien had chased after her.

"She is so difficult and poisoned sometimes!" Darien sat at the table and looked at Raye. "Do not aggravate her again. Andrew!" He looked to the blonde innkeeper. "She is in love with you will you go and talk some sense into her head? I cannot and I will not tolerate her behavior any longer." Serena looked at him in surprise, thankful for the fact that the conversation had moved away from her.

"On a lighter note… Serena has never been kissed!" Amarah mused playfully. Darien looked plainly at Amarah as Serena turned bright red and covered her face. He had thought as much due to the way she acted when they were alone so the news was not surprising.

"Amarah! Do not share such things about me! I am such trivial news that we must evoke scandal and tell the world?" Serena had not wanted Darien to know she was that chaste and now that wish was lost. "Why would you sacrifice my feelings in this way?" She asked angrily and then quieted.

"I am only giving you a jest Serena. Do not be so temperate about it." Amarah laughed and looked around the table as the rest of the group looked at Serena with hesitant eyes. She slowly gazed back at the blonde and realized that she had grown very silent and was looking at her with her crystal blue eyes devoid of their normal glitter. "If you are so very sore about it then I apologize." Amarah smiled but Serena only stood and pushed in her chair.

"I should like to take a walk alone so I may gather my thoughts." She stiffly walked out the door leaving the parlor in an eerie silence.

"Follow her Hotaru, please. I do not want anyone to bother her, I fear she's angry." Darien nodded at Hotaru who quickly went after the princess. Walking after the beautiful blonde she bit her lip wondering if she should reveal to Serena that the group knew her secret. Serena was clearly the princess that had vanished from the castle walls. When Darien had taken her to the lake the French Prince had come to the inn demanding to know if the group had seen the Princess Serena and had examined Mina carefully. The incident had revealed to them all that Serena was no French traveler but the English Princess, the daughter of the very King Darien sought to kill.

She followed the girl into the large English maze in the gardens and silently watched as the princess sat on a bench and proceeded to cry, her face hidden in her delicate hands. "Serena… why are you crying?" Hotaru being the youngest of the group was a close age to Serena and knew how to approach such matters.

"Why is it of your concern Hotaru? You cannot begin to imagine my thoughts." Serena sobbed and turned away from the easterner.

"I know a great deal more than you lend merit to princess…" Serena turned to her in shock and fear of her discovery. How could Hotaru have found her out? Did the others know? "We all know, save for Darien. I understand that you have hidden yourself from Prince Diamond and that you do not wish to marry him any longer for Darien hast captured your heart. I caution you though princess, he is likely to be sore when he learns of your deceit." Tears streamed down Serena's face once again.

"That is why I am crying Hotaru. I do not wish to deceive him any longer… I love him and I want nothing but to be his wife and queen… how may I ask… how will he forgive me for telling such a falsehood?"

"He's kind enough it may not matter to him. I suppose though, that only time will tell." She smiled and sat next to Serena and put an arm around her. "We all love you though, and you are by far the most worthy woman for Darien that we have ever met."


	5. Let me Love You

5

Let me Love You

We don't own sailor moon

Serena frowned as she looked up from the collection of parchments she was reading to gaze out of her window. Marveling at the sturdy binding of the parchments she sighed, thinking of how bound she was to Prince Darien. _What shall I do? I must tell him the truth but how? How can I reveal to the man I love, that I have mislead him? _ Her eyes returned to the parchments neatly sewn between two leathered pieces of wood. Darien had called it a book when he had given it to her. He had acquired it from a French monk, a man who did not want to write in Latin, he preferred his native tongue and had listened to one of Paris' story tellers. The story teller had revealed the tale of Cendrillon or Cinderella as the English had translated. The monk had listened and recorded the tale on the parchment then given it to Darien as a gift of gratitude. As she ran her fingers along the textured leather she smiled, though she didn't understand all of the text due to the language she knew the story well. When she had been young her nurse, who was a French native, had told her the story over and over again for it was her favorite.

"Serena… may I enter your chamber?" The princess heard Raye request from the other side of the door. Serena quickly hid the tale under the bed and returned to her chair.

"Yes Raye, you may enter." The raven haired priestess walked into the chamber and set a large wooden tray on the bed smiling at the blonde. The tray held a platter of bread, fruit, and poultry that was to be her afternoon victual.

"I believe you are hungry princess?" Raye swept her hand over the tray and looked around the bed chamber with dismay. Serena had not come out of the room since her walk and Darien had become quite lethargic hoping that she would grace them with her presence.

"Thank you Raye. I am parched. How is the group?" Serena stood from her chair and approached the bed sitting near the tray and picking up a slice of poultry then bringing it to her lips. "This poultry is delicious, please thank Andrew for me?"

"Will you not come down then? There is a festival… the villiage folk have brought together a great feast, and music… should you not like to go?" Raye looked at the beautiful princess hopefully. She wanted Serena to attend the festival and dance, perhaps sing. It would be a wonderful festival despite the presence of the King, Queen, and Prince of France.

"No, I should not wish to attend the festival. I am sure you know why this is. I cannot be seen by the royal family or Diamond. My freedom would be ended at that very moment.

Raye frowned as she watched her friend continue to pick at her victual. "If you do reconsider we shall be going at seven this eve. I do hope you will attend but we shall not force you to leave… may I give you a thought M'lady?" Serena nodded lightly and looked into Raye's eyes. "You say that your freedom will end… however, you spend your days hiding, it appears to me that you have ended your freedom yourself."

"Thank you for your concern Raye however, I am free, even confined in these walls my life is far more free than it ever was inside the castle walls." With those words tears began to form in Raye's eyes. It was saddening to think that such a beautiful and strong princess could be caged in such a way.

"I shall leave you to your own vices M'lady." Raye then turned and rushed out no longer able to face the saddened princess. Surely there was some way to bring her out of her chambers, surely they could give the feeling of safety.

_I should very much like to go to the festival father never allowed me to attend… however I cannot be seen by them. I cannot risk being captured by that beast, he would force me to marry him regardless of whether or not I wished it._ She thought to herself as she gazed into the mirror.

************************************************************************

It was dark when Serena felt her stomach ache for another meal and she regretted not venturing forth with the group to join in the feast. She had heard them leave the inn a time ago and now felt very alone in her chamber. _I shall go down and find something to satisfy my hunger._ With that thought she exited her chamber and found her way down the stairs to the parlor where she looked around, the room empty, a lone fire burning in the large fireplace. "I truly am alone." Her voice was hardly a sigh but still drew the attention of the only person left in the inn.

"You are not completely alone Serena." She smiled at the sound of Darien's deep and kindly voice then turned to see him standing only a few inches away his blue eyes shining from the firelight. "I could not leave you here to yourself. Instead I busied myself in preparing our evening victual."

"You prepared our supper? I am astounded that you have such skills. I should not think a prince as skilled in the art of meals." She smiled as he walked to the small fireplace behind the bar counter and stirred a cauldron. "What have you prepared?"

"A stew, do you find stew to your liking?" He asked cautiously as he poured a portion into a bowl and set it on the counter. Serena nodded her approval and waited as he brought her a serving then lead her to the large fireplace. "I was beginning to believe that you had fled from us. I am comforted to see that you have remained." He sat on the bear rug and began to eat the stew he had so carefully prepared.

"Why would you think me to run? Do I appear so very timid?" She looked at her feet through the fabric of her long skirt as she sat beside him covering herself completely. He remained silent for a time then turned to her his eyes full of confusion and question.

"You do not, however, I have wondered why you remain in your chamber? Have I or some other done something to send you into reclusion? I have felt the heavy gazes from my companions and cannot avoid the feeling that your hiding, is in part, my doing." She avoided his eyes feeling guilty about not telling him the truth. "It is true then? I am to blame for your retreat." With that she pulled her head back up to face him only to see that he was gazing into the fire.

"It is not your doing. I fear the royal guards and the French Prince. That afternoon in the park frightened me and I do not wish to be seen by them again." She shuddered then begin to open her lips to tell him of her reason only to be cut off by his piercing eyes fixed on her own.

"Then I shall blind any of them who set eyes upon you. You should be free to go and do as you please, not caged as a nightingale." She could see his anger behind the blue of his eyes and it comforted her. "There is no reason you should not be allowed to enjoy every facet of living."

"There is Darien. You do not know me, my trials, and flaws… I am not the lady you think me to be." She avoided his eyes once again her heart stopping as the words hastily left her lips.

"I do not think you are different from my own thoughts of you. Whatever your tale is I do not think it should change my feelings for you. Do you not see that I would give my life for your happiness Serena?" She continued to avoid him, letting tears form behind her eyes.

"I am a princess Darien, I cannot be free, my happiness is forbidden and I feel saddened that you are so determined and good, revered lovingly… I cannot be those things." She closed her eyes to avoid her tears from slipping down her cheeks and hurting him more.

"Yes, Serena, you are a princess." Her eyes snapped open in surprise as he held her chin, turning her face to his. "I am in love with you and that makes you my princess; and you are those things. You are beautiful, kind, good, and my companions love you." He smiled in an attempt to calm her but it did not work. He had not understood her, had not absorbed her confession, he remained convinced of her lie, not out of ignorance but of love. "Please Serena, let me love you, I cannot endure your absence any longer." With those words he moved closer to her his eyes boring into hers. He was so close she could fell the movement of air as a result of his breathing, his sweet and rich scent filled her nose comforting her and making her close her eyes. "Serena, may I kiss you?" Her eyes snapped open and she leaned away a little surprised by his request.

"I have never been asked such a question!" She cried wearily and wondered what her answer should be. She had never been kissed and she wondered if she was allowed to grant him his request. She was still promised to Diamond, despite her displease of this fact, and yet, something so trivial as a kiss could not possibly be significant enough that her first one would belong to her betrothed. Could it? Was it? She knew not the answer in her mind but her heart begged her to say yes, begged her to stop thinking of her obligation to marry the beastly prince.

"Then I am sorry to have asked." He looked back at the fire making her heart sink. She had missed her opportunity to discover what a kiss was like. "I will not ask again." He sighed and grabbed hold of the fire poker to stir the logs his embarrassment clear. "You do not feel for me as I you?" He asked silently making her breath catch.

"I… my head says no but my heart… my heart shouts yes. I do not know which I can trust Darien." She looked at the rug ashamed of herself and her confusion.

"Then… you do love me. If your heart says yes then I have gained your affections Serena. The mind hardly believes the heart." He smiled and placed a hand on the side of her face pulling her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked her eyes wide as she realized how close they were once again.

"I said I would not ask again, but I believe I mush silence your mind." She gasp as he touched his lips to hers lightly making her lips tingle. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned into him causing the kiss to deepen in meaning. Her heart sighed, pushing her thoughts aside as the tingling feeling spread from her lips to her entire body; and just as she was about to pull slightly away she felt Darien's tongue touch her lips sending a bolt of lightning through her. As if she were no longer in control of her own body her arms wrapped around his neck allowing him to pull her closer to him; and with their bodies so close she opened her lips to allow his tongue access to her mouth. Finally Darien pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed and his breath slightly labored. "What does your mind say now Serena?"

Instead of responding she pressed her lips to his and this time moved her tongue with her kiss. She didn't know why but she didn't want to stop, his lips had captured her entire being and it seemed, that if she did not possess them she would perish. What more was that she needed to be closer to him and she was not satisfied until she had almost completely pressed herself to him, her petite body fit his so perfectly it felt right, like a lock and key.

He pulled away once again and breathed heavily his eyes closed. "Serena… I believe, I believe it is time to stop. Everyone will be here shortly and it is indecent to kiss in front of them. She felt the coolness of the air as he distanced himself from her slowly, taking the heat from his body with him.

"It… is late, I should retire." She said weakly and stood as he nodded, his eyes fixed on the fire. "Th… thank you for preparing the stew… I very much liked it." She smiled and quickly went to the counter placing the bowl then turning to the stairs looking back at him once more. "Good night Darien, sleep soundly."

"You as well my love." He smiled and looked back at the fire sending her running up the stairs and to her room. She couldn't help but feel slightly rejected by him. Their kiss had been so wonderful, and now she wanted nothing more than to be near him, for his lips to be on hers… yet he had brought it to a sudden halt. Had moved away from her and didn't look at her.

"What have I done wrong?" She asked her reflection then undressed and slid under the thick quilts of her bed. "I must have done something to upset him." With that she closed her eyes and let tears roll down her cheeks, lulling her to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thunder shook the inn waking Serena from her tormented sleep. Fear taking hold of her she jumped from her bed terrified by the bright flash of light and the deafening blast of sound. She shook and hugged herself, clutching the cotton of her underclothes and sinking down to the floor. She wished her maid was there, the one she had when she was a child. Colette had rushed to her in her chamber, hiding in the corner, and held her during the storm. Now she had no one to comfort her.

Another crack of lightning and a rumble sent her flying down the hall. Before Serena knew where she was going she found herself trying to open the door to Darien's chamber, tears streaking her face. When she found the door locked she knocked loudly practically begging him in her mind, to open the door and make the storm leave. After a while she turned away and leaned her back against the door now aware that she had truly upset him and he would not come to her rescue. Why should he? Just as another rumble shook the inn she felt herself falling backwards and a small cry left her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut in preparation to hitting the ground. The ground never came however and instead she felt herself floating through the air. Too afraid to open her eyes she wondered if she was making herself float once more, maybe she protected herself when she was scared as well as attacked when she was angry.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Darien setting her down on something soft then standing beside her, her body roughly the same level as the top of his trousers. She blushed as she saw he was not wearing a shirt and he looked at her with concern. "Serena, are you injured?" Another rumble and she threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around his bare and muscular torso her eyes clamped shut.

"I'm so frightened!" She cried and opened her eyes wide as he chuckled lightly and moved her over in what she now realized was his bed. He then untangled himself from her and lay beside her bringing the blankets up to her shoulders, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her close.

"The storm is not going to harm you Serena. It is only the sky and the ground battling one another." He smiled as she squeezed him tighter and settled down beside her turning towards her and wrapping both arms around her, her face buried in his chest. They lay together like that until the thunder began to grow faint. "There, you see, you are perfectly unharmed."

"Thank you for comforting me… I… I know you are upset with me and… it was very noble of you to protect me from my own fears." She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

"I am not upset with you. What cause would I have fore such a feeling?" She blushed and blinked a few times not understanding his puzzlement. It was clear that she had upset him earlier.

"Downstairs when you pulled away from me… I … I did not upset you?" He laughed lightly and kissed her lips innocently then pulled her close and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I was not upset with you at all. Worry not about my actions." He soothed and pet her hair confusing her more. How could he not have been upset with her? He had avoided her eyes and dismissed her giving an excuse that the group was to return.

"Then… what… why did you act the way you did?" She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He smiled and polled onto his back looking up at the ceiling avoiding her eyes once more. "You are upset with me now." She looked down.

"No Serena, I am not. You truly do not understand?" He looked at her once again his eyes glistening with emotion and feeling. "You are innocent as a child. How have you evaded my eyes for so long?" He held her more tightly. "I promise you I am not in the least upset with you. I am far from upset." Gazed at him in confusion, he was so puzzling. "Serena, I am nothing more than a mere man. I am influenced just as any other man is… you are a beautiful woman, I love you, and you ran to me, in your undergarments, and are now laying with me in my bed. You may not think that significant… however it very much is."

"Significant?" She asked and looked into his eyes. "Shall I leave then?" Though she did not understand the meaning of his words she would be content to do as he wished and leave him to himself.

"I do not know my love… I do not know what I shall do if you stay." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath waiting for her to say something. He knew what his body was telling him to do; he knew what his heart wanted. Every bit of him was telling him to claim her, to take her in his arms and claim her chastity, her innocence; and he fought that urge. He would not risk losing her.

"I do not wish to leave you Darien. I do not like to be alone." She sighed and looked at him. "You appear to be willing me to leave." She began to rise but was instead impeded by his hold on her. Her eyes followed him as he slowly moved so his face was hovering over her, his lips almost upon hers.

"I do not want you to leave me to myself." He then lowered his lips to hers in a demanding kiss, and pressed his entire body against her. She moaned slightly her entire body aching with… was it possible? With... happiness. Then suddenly it occurred to her. Darien had been trying to tell her that she had excited him, and as she became more aware of how her body was positioned she realized that they had moved into an interlocked position. He was between her thighs, and she was now very aware of his excited manhood pressing against her thigh. Despite her slight panic she continued to kiss him, continued pull his lips to hers with her arms that were around his neck. She then gasp as his lips moved from hers to her neck sending chills throughout her body to rest in the pit of her stomach.

She moaned once more and tilted her head back to allow him better access to her neck not realizing that his hands had moved down to the bottom of her nightshirt and was gently pulling it up her torso. He pulled away slightly and pulled the chemise off making her painfully aware of where she was and what was happening but at the same time she didn't care. She wanted him to see her, wanted him to touch her and kiss her. "Dare…" She moaned as he returned to her neck moving his left hand to her soft yet taught breast massaging it. "Oh!" She cried out as he rubbed her stiffened nipple with his fingers also making her arch her back.

"Does this mean you will marry me?"He asked breathlessly and smiled as she nodded her agreement."That is good because this would be very, indecent if we were not to wed my darling." She laughed then cried out as he lowered his lips to her breast taking the nipple into his mouth and suckling her making her moan and arch her back even more.

"Dare…" She sighed and moved under him as her began to lower her pantaloons, his hands grasping at her skin massaging her hips, then down her legs until he cast aside the garment and began to remove his trousers the bulge between his legs throbbing and begging to be freed.

"Shhhh... I know." He whispered into her ear and pressed his lips to hers once again as he pressed his hips against her legs prompting her to wrap them around him to allow him access to her most private of areas.

"Wait!" She cried as he began to enter her making him stop suddenly and look into her eyes concern written on his face. "That… that hurts." A tear slipped down her cheek making him frown

"Then we will not do this. I do not wish to hurt you in any way ever." He began to pull away but she would not let him. He looked at her, questions in his eyes and realized that they had come too far, he had excited her to the point of no return and pain or no pain, she wanted this. Knowing this he ever so slowly pushed into her, silencing her whimpers with kisses.

Once he was fully in her he waited for her body to loosen while raining small kissed all over her face. After a bit her muscles loosened, and she laced her fingers in his ebony hair pulling his lips to hers once again before he slowly began to move inside of her being as gentle as he knew how. She sighed and moved with him loving the way they fit together and the way he made her feel. This made her realize just how foolish she had been for fearing men, fearing this. There was nothing to fear for what she was experiencing now was nothing but pure bliss.

Their lovemaking continued through the evening until the sun began to rise and the cock crowed his song. Darien released into her, she sighing in satisfaction as the warmth filled her and he lowered himself beside her taking her securely in his arms and closing his eyes. "I love you darling… sleep now we do not need to start our day now." She nodded and let sleep take her feeling completely safe and fulfilled.


	6. the end of tyranny

6  
We don't own sailor moon

The next week found Serena and Darien practically inseparable. No one doubted the occurrence that had brought her from her solidarity, it was obvious in the way the two interacted and did everything together including retiring together. Since that night the lovers' nightly lovemaking had grown into something even more fulfilling than the first time and yet it meant just as much.

With the loss of her virginity Serena had become more courageous and had ventured into market many times both accompanied and alone. On this particular day the group visited the market searching for supplies for a large meal Andrew and Lita planned to prepare together for the group. Serena and Darien walked to the fruit stand, hand in hand, looking at the collection of fruits in season. "I fear I am not a very precise fruit picker my darling I am going to go and look at the tapestries." Serena smiled and walked to the tapestry stand looking at all of the beautiful silk pieces of art. She was so absorbed in looking at the tapestries she failed to notice Diamond and her father enter the square on horseback accompanied by many royal guards, they were looking yet again for her and it was Diamond who first noticed her golden hair.

"I shall return your highness." Diamond said in a low tone and dismounted his steed making his way through the crowd towards her. It was Amy who first saw the King and the empty horse nudging Taiki.

Hotaru and Trista noticed next. Hoatru scanned the crowd for the head of white hair she knew belonged to the missing prince and saw him quickly moving towards Serena who was completely unaware of their presence. "No!" She yelped and rushed to Darien pulling him away from the stand and pointing to Diamond. "He's going to take her Darien!"

"What?" Darien followed Hotaru's finger and saw Diamond approach Serena, her back turned to him. "What does he want?" He growled and began to move towards them.

"Hello Serena." Diamond cooed as nicely as he could muster himself to be despite the rage that was built up inside him. He smiled as she froze then slowly turned to face him her eyes growing wide upon seeing his icy grey eyes.

"Prince D… Diamond." She stuttered slightly and stepped back. "I have heard that you have been looking for me…" She looked at him wearily then darted her eyes about looking for her friends however there were too many people in the square.

"I have. I have searched this place, top to bottom, every crack in every wall and here you are spending your day in the market right under my nose! You ran from the palace! From me and our engagement! Why did you run? I was good to you was I not?"

"You agreed with my father on everything! You are not your own man, you want his kingdom so direly that you will sacrifice yourself. I need some freedom!" She cried and began to move away from him.

"It does not matter, you are promised to me. You are mine." He growled and grabbed her arm as the king rode over making Darien stop in his tracks. "Your highness I have found her at last!"

"Serena!" The king dismounted and hugged his daughter tightly thanking the skies that she was safe. "My daughter… you are dressed as a commoner! We must get you home and into some proper clothes then you will tell your mother and of all that you have done and seen." Darien listened to the King, the man he loathed, hugging the woman he loved. The woman who lied to him, who used him, and who ultimately knew that she was going to return to marry another man.

"Darien…" Hotaru pulled him in the direction of the retreating princess. "You're not going to let them take her away are you?" He pulled away from her and glared at her menacingly.

"You knew! You knew she was not who she said she was and you let me… you let do what I did! How many others knew?" He shouted angrily making her wince.

"We all knew but… Darien… she does not love or want him. She loves you! Do not let them take her! Please Darien!" He shook his head and watched as Serena's betrothed helped her onto his horse then began to lead the horse back to the castle.

"She is not mine to go after." He said quietly his eyes brimming with tears both of rage and sadness.

"She is yours Darien! You are the one who claimed her do not let her go! We love her and we know you do as well!" Hotaru begged him as the others gathered around him waiting for him to give them orders to attack the royal party and protect their princess.

"If she wanted to be mine she would fight them to return. She is not fighting… and she has played me as a fool." He began to walk to the inn now heartbroken and completely dismayed. Just as he thought he had found someone to love he discovers that he had fallen in love with a ghost.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena returned to her chambers Mary close behind her bubbling with anticipation to hear of her mistress' adventures. Upon returning Serena threw herself onto the bed and began to sob her cries hardly muffled by the quilts beneath her. Mary slowly approached her and sat on the bed. "Did you not enjoy your time?" Mary asked softly making Serena erupt into louder sobs.

"I loved it Mary! I love him and he let them bring me back! He…" she cried hysterically and lifted her head as the door opened and Diamond stepped in making her get off the bed and rush to the balcony to distance herself from him. "Get away from me!" She screamed out of fear.

"No Serena. You ran from me, from us, I have looked for you… and now you have returned. It is time that you prove to me that you love me." He said and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor.

"I don't love you! I hate you! Leave me alone!" She screamed even louder as she tried to remember something the girls had taught her, something to defend herself. "I will fight you if you touch me!" She positioned herself into a fighting position making him smile.

"So, someone has taught you to the art of battle? Wise of them in theory however you shall not defeat me my darling." He smiled and latched the door. "Mary, for your part in all of this you will be forced to watch this." He grabbed the brunette and pulled a rope out of his belt securing her tightly to a chair before turning back to Serena who was attempting to reach the door. "I will slit her throat if you do not behave Serena… you do not wish to be her death do you?"

"No…" Serena wilted but looked at him defiantly. "Do what you will with me Diamond but I do not love you and you shall not own me in any way." She said straightening her body making Mary sob slightly.

"M'lady! You do not mean that you will let him take your innocence so easily." Diamond smiled at Mary's question and proceeded to approach Serena.

"He will not take my innocence." She smiled and looked Diamond squarely in the eyes. "I gave it to another man. A far greater man." She emphasized her last sentence to be sure Diamond heard her. His face turned a deep shade of red and contorted with disgust.

"You… you gave what was rightfully mine to another man? A promised woman gave herself to another? Who could possibly be better than me?" He looked at her and growled. Serena ignored him looking to Mary who smiled wide.

"Is he the one you were in the garden's with M'lady?" Mary asked sweetly and tilted her head making Diamond glare at her now overly furious. Mary kept her eyes on Serena who lipped to her where he was and that she needed to go and find him when Diamond released her. "He was very handsome."

"He is very handsome Mary, and kind, gentle, as well as a prince." Serena smiled making Diamond smack her sending her to flying onto the bed. His anger apparent.

"If you insist on acting as a wench I shall treat you as one." He growled. "As for your prince if I ever see him I shall gut him and hold his heart in my hand for you to watch it slowly die." Diamond then ripped her garments from her and removed his clothes forcing himself on the screaming princess. "Mary, if I look at you and you are not watching I guarantee this will be worse for her." He looked at Mary her eyes wide and full of fear as she nodded. "This is why you should never run Serena." He snapped and began his attack of Serena's delicate body.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mary ran as fast as she could through the hole in the castle walls and through the back alleys looking for the inn Serena had described. Until she finally came upon it and rushed in. The group of rebels looked at her, surprise written over their faces as she struggled to catch her breath. "I… please… my… mistress… she… she… needs…" Michelle stood looking at her then at Darien who sat in a chair looking into the fire bitterly. Mary rushed to him grabbing his hand. "Please… he's going to kill her!" She cried looking into Darien's deep blue eyes. "Will you not go to her? She loves you." His eyes widened a bit then narrowed to slits as he thought of what she was saying.

"She lied to me. I believed every word that left her lips and now… she went back. She doesn't love me, she loves him." Mary could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke. "I have not seen sight nor sound of her in two days and now you are here, pleading her case."

"He will not let her leave her chambers. He has placed guards at her doors if she attempts to escape. This is the first day he has let me loose from my bindings. See for yourself!" She cried and showed him her raw and bloody wrists. "He forces me to watch him hurt her Darien." She said shakily making Amarah stand.

"Darien! You cannot let her endure such torture! She is your princess, she gave herself to you, promised her hand to you. How can you let him abuse her in such a way?" Darien said nothing only staring into the fire. "He could be violating her body right now and you sit there staring into the fire! You are not the man I thought you to be if you allow this to happen to such a pure and lovely woman!" Amarah screamed at him making Michelle stand.

"Darien, she lied about her origins but can you hold that against her? She did not lie to you about anything else. She loves you and you let him take her." Michelle shook. "I know you feel betrayed, but can you imagine how she must feel? What she must think?"

"She cries for you in her sleep Darien." Mary said silently making him look at her. "She tried to fight him, she did, but he threatened to end my life and… she just gave up." Please, Darien… the wedding is in only a few hours… will you fight for her?" He looked at the group, the question in his eyes. Every member nodded signaling their support.

"What is your name?" Darien asked as he stood, towering over her.

"Mary… my name is Mary. I am Serena's chamber maid." She smiled at him and bowed lightly. "When he leaves… she speaks about you… she loves you so very much and regrets ever telling you a falsehood."

"Thank you for coming Mary… we shall go and save her… I do love her… and… I… I said to her once that I would die for her, I meant it and if I do perish, I will know that everything was worth it." Darien walked up the stairs. "It is time for us to accomplish what we came here for." He then disappeared and returned a few moments later in a suit of black, silver, and blue armor. "I will kill him for touching her." He said venomously and walked out into the sun his followers and Mary close behind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena slipped out of her room, managing to get away as a few servants distracted the guards at her door. Determined to find her mother and father to tell them that she did not want to marry Diamond any longer she found them in the great hall talking with the very man she hated. "Serena! You have finally emerged from your chambers!" Ilene smiled and ran to her daughter. "You must be excited, being married in only a few short hours."

"What?" Serena gasp and looked at Diamond wide eyed. "Mother… I do not wish to marry him any longer. He is an evil beastly man." Ilene stood in front of her daughter shocked by the girl's harsh words. "I will not marry him mother."

"You… do not wish to marry Prince Diamond any longer? You must! You have been promised to him, you have slept in the same bed as he has… you cannot break your promise now!" Ilene cried loud enough for the king to hear and knit his brow. "Talk sense into your daughter!" She turned to him.

"Serena, you cannot remove yourself from this union. You have bedded with this man and it is required of you to marry him." Serena could see the smile on Diamond's face and it angered her. Her father had been listening to his lies, believing the foul words leaving his mouth.

"He forced himself into my bed father! I did not willingly bed with him! I will not marry him and I refuse to ever let him touch me again!" The king reddened, his anger showing as he marched to his daughter.

"It is his right! Whether you wish to bed with him or not it is his right to force you to do your rightful duties! Have you lost yourself Serena? Has your mind left you? You will marry him!" He turned and walked beck to Diamond. "You are right my son, the outside world has changed her. You will be married as soon as I can arrange it." Serena balled her fists and closed her eyes, angry, hurt, and feeling betrayed.

"You are a beast father! A monster! I know what terrors you have committed in order to gain your kingdom, the innocent people you murdered!" The king turned slowly. His mind racing with questions. How could she know anything of his accomplishments? Who would know anything about what he had done to the royal family who had owned most of his land? That is when an image of a young boy laying on the marble floor, his blue eyes glaring at him as he held his bleeding stomach. He had been the only one who had not died in front of the kings eyes. Yet… how could he have survived? As he neared Serena he could see the same look in her eyes as the boy had had, the same look the dark man in the square had possessed.

"Who have you been conversing with?" He narrowed his eyes as she stepped back her frame rigid and stiff, her hands clasp tightly so her knuckles turned white. It was all the answer he needed. The young prince had survived, and somehow, found his daughter when she had left the castle. The way she moved suggested that he had told her the tale of how he had lost his family and his kingdom, gaining her trust. "He was hiding you from us?"

"He did not know who I was. I told him I was a traveler. He is coming for me. He will not let me fall prey to Diamond, and he will no longer let you rule this land." She said confidently making her father even angrier. In a sudden movement he slapped his daughter across the face sending her to the ground.

"Diamond, take hold of your wife. You are to be married immediately, what you do with her afterwards is none of my concern." Ilene grimaced as the king stormed past her to find the priest to marry the royal couple.

Before Serena realized what was happening the hall was filled with people, she was rushed to another room being dressed in her wedding gown. "No! I will not marry him! I refuse! Do not dress me!" She screamed as many servants struggled to put the gown on their princess.

It was only a short period of time until Serena was standing in front of the priest next to Diamond dreading the final saying. The priest turned to her with a large smile and ask her the binding question. Do you take this man to be your wedded husband? She froze, postponing her answer, hoping that any moment Darien would burst through the door and run to the altar proclaiming his love for her. She listened, the sound never came, and the crowd gathered to watch the wedding was growing impatient. That was when she closed her eyes and felt Diamond's hand tighten around her and a gasp come from the crowd.

"I do not think she is going to say I do Diamond." A familiar silky voice said with an angry tone. Serena opened her eyes to see Darien holding his sword against Diamond's neck. "Now, remove your hands from her."

"Darien!" She cried happily as Diamond released her. "I was beginning to believe that you were not coming to rescue me." She wrapped her arms around his armored chest and lay her head on his shoulder letting him place an arm around her side.

"Serena, you must step aside." Darien said softly never taking his eyes from Diamond. He knew that Diamond was not going to let Serena leave without a fight. "Please, go to one of the girls… or Seiya." His voice was still soft but now it held a stern element. She knew it was not a request, it was a command.

"Anything you wish my love." She then pushed away from him scanning the room for the nearest group member that was not holding a guard captive. She soon found Seiya and rushed to him, his cool smile welcoming her warmly.

"You are the one who has taken my princess from me?" Diamond growled angrily and pulled his sword out of its sheath clanging the sword against Darien's. Serena smiled. Looking at the two from afar was truly a sight. Darien was taller, thicker, and held a larger sword. Diamond looked as though he were a child attempting to fight a giant. "I will defeat you and reclaim her heart!" He then smiled and closed the gap between them. "Though I have claimed her body." Diamond's smirk then faded to a look of horror as Darien's face turned red with rage. His eyes blazed pure animalistic fury and before Diamond could counter Darien had swung his sword round and sliced into the French prince's side. Diamond cried out in agony and fell to the ground. The women in the crowd began to scream but Darien slowly followed the now crawling Diamond.

"You shall never look upon her again Diamond." He growled and ran his sword through his enemy's neck and into the floor. Serena cringed and turned to Seiya unable to watch as blood pooled around Diamond's now limp body. With that Darien looked around the room searching for the king who had since run away. "Where is your King?" Darien shouted anger still in his eyes and voice. "I demand to know!"

"He has hidden himself." Hotaru stepped beside Darien. "I could not follow him. He is still in the castle… send the court out and allow us to guard the escapes. Attend to Serena, talk to her about all that has happened. We will alert you when we locate him." Darien nodded and turned to Serena. He stepped over Diamond's body and quickly crossed to Serena. "All who does not wish to die leave the castle immediately!" Hotaru shouted at the people who quickly scrambled away.

"We need to speak." Darien almost growled at Serena as he took her hand and lead her from the grand hall. "Where should we go?" He said softly regretting his harsh tone.

"May I suggest your chambers M'lady?" Mary said lightly behind them making the pair turn with surprise. "It should be a safe place." Serena nodded and began to lead Darien there. Nervousness fluttered in her stomach as they walked, he would surely have something serious to speak to her about and she was not looking forward to the conversation.

"Mary…" Serena said shakily and turned to her ever so attentive maid. "Do not accompany us." Mary's eyes widened with concern but she lowered her head and curtsied politely acknowledging her compliance. "Thank you." She nodded and continued to pull Darien towards her chambers.

Once inside she sat in one of her chairs and watched Darien shut the door his movements rigid. He stood, his back towards her, leaning against the door, his hand propping him up. He was silent, something that bothered her. She waited, silently, hoping that his first words would be soft, however everything about his mannerisms said differently. "Serena…"

"Yes?" She shivered. His tone was cold, angry even. He turned to her, his face blank, eyes still burning with anger. "Allow me to…"

"Silence! Serena! You lied to me! Everything that surpassed between us… a lie! I revealed myself to you because you requested it of me… you told me nothing of yourself." He shouted making her wince.

"I attempted to tell you the truth. I did but you did not hear me. You did not want to hear me." She said sadly, a terrifying realization coming to her. He was angry with her, he no longer wanted her and because of her true identity he would kill her. "That does not change our feelings."

"It changes everything Serena! I do not know you! I believed every word you fed to me as if I were starving and you… you continued the lie." He breathed heavily.

"I still love you Darien, you do know me. I did not act in a different manner, you did fall in love with me… did you not?" His frame loosened as he approached her kneeling in front of her.

"I did… however, I do not know if I am still in love… you did not fight against them when they came for you. Why?" He asked sadly. "Why did you not fight for our love Serena?"

"I was far outnumbered. I tried to struggle a bit however Diamond over powered me… then threatened to kill Mary. He used my love for her as a weakness." She began to tear. Instead of allowing him to see them she lowered her head. "What he did to me later…" Serena sobbed and covered her face with her hands ashamed to face her love. She knew that it was disgraceful to have allowed Diamond to violate her body the way that he had and she anticipated that Darien would not forgive her for her unfaithfulness.

He watched her sob and felt his anger melting away. He had known why she had not fought, she had in fact been brave to have done what she did. The one thought that coarsed through his mind was the last bit of what she has said. Diamond had taken her to bed and that infuriated him. He wanted so badly to be able to turn back the hourglass and stop Diamond before he could touch her, but he could not do that. He could ask Trista to change history however that was forbidden. Instead of leaving her, instead of becoming furious he removed her hands from her face and pressed his lips to hers to reassure her of his love. It seemed to sooth her for her tears stopped and she tangled her hands in his hair pulling him closer.

Darien was the first to break away. He did not want to but he knew that the girls would soon find the King and he would be called upon to finish the evil man… he had to be ready. "Serena, I must be ready to slay your father." Her eyes widened as he pulled away and stood in front of her.

"Must you? He is my father… can you not only banish him? I do not wish him dead." She cried out in dismay. "Please Darien do not kill him!"

"I have to." He said flatly making her cry once more. "Stop sobbing! He is an evil man! He killed my family and tried to take my life. How can you have any compassion for him?" Darien let his uneasiness around a sobbing woman to anger him. "Tell me how?"

"He is my father, my family. You will take him from me… I know he is evil but should he not live for a long time so he can regret his crimes?" She practically begged Darien, moving onto her knees and holding onto his armored leg. "I beg of you not to slay him."

"I will slay him, I must. You may then make your decision of whether or not you still love me." He was stopped by a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"We have found the king." Mary said through the door timidly. "Your precense is requested in the throne room my lord." She jumped and looked at Serena's withered figure on the ground as Darien marched down the hall towards the throne room. "M'lady… did he strike you?" She immediately knelt down to her mistress.

"No… I wish he had Mary, my pain would be lessened if he had."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darien stepped into the throne room and drew his sword as the king knelt on the ground subdued by the many powerful women. "Let him be. I will not slay a man with no defenses." The king's eyes brightened as he stood and took the sword Seiya held out to him. "Battle me." Darien demanded angrily.

"Why do you ask this of me?" The king asked now confused. He was sure that Darien would be merciless just as he had been however, Darien chose honor over victory. Something he would soon realize.

"I ask only to justify myself in running you through with my sword." Darien growled and waited for the older man to make the first move as was customary. "I fight honorably." The king smirked and made the first swing at his opponent. Darien easily stopped the blow as though the sword was a feather. "Is that all of the strength you possess old man?"

"You are not honorable. You defiled my daughter when she was promised to another, you murdered a man in front of women and children, and you are now fighting a king who is well into his years. You have no shame." The king then tried to swing a few more times only to have Darien easily defend but the words had angered the dark haired prince and he swung his large sword around essentially breaking the other in half and sending it to the floor. The king fell to his knees and as Darien was about to lower his blade onto the back of the king's neck Serena ran into the hall.

"Darien NO! Please don't!" She screamed and grabbed onto his arm shocking her father. "He is my father and if you do love me… you will not slay him." Darien glared angrily at the old man and briefly nodded to Hotaru. "Remove her from me so that I may finish my duty." Hotaru quickly approached but Serena glared at her.

"No! I will not be removed Darien. If you so wish to slay him you must first murder me." Her words shocked him making him look at her in disbelief.

"I cannot do that Serena." He said weakly. "Do not ask that of me."

"I am demanding it. If you wish to slay him then you will kill me before you run him through." Her blue eyes held all the resolve in the world. She meant what she was saying to him and unfortunately he knew he would buckle.

"Very well Serena. I will not slay him." The king's eyes widened as Darien sheathed his sword and slowly looked into the king's eyes. "I will not kill you but know that it is only because I love your daughter. You have her to thank for your life however, you are hereby banished from this land and France." Darien watched the king nod.

"Thank you my lord. Thank you very much!" The king remained on his knees as he bowed. "I shall leave these lands." Content, Darien turned and put his arm around Serena then began to lead her away when he heard Mina cry out in fear. He turned back to the king as a sharp dagger dug through his armor and into his chest. "Never turn your back to your enemy boy." The king smirked and quickly let the knife go as Darien fell to the ground making Serena scream and cover her mouth. She could feel her anger building as she watched Darien grasp at his chest and the girls begin to advance. "Thank you Serena. You are a wonderful daughter."

"Darien!" She cried and threw herself to the floor placing her hand around the dagger that was buried up to the hilt in his chest, blood was pooling on the ground beneath them covering her white gown. "No… do not die!" She cried as she grasp his hand. He smiled but quickly lay his head against the ground and closed his eyes.

"I will go and see my family Serena… do not weep for me…" His voice was a gurgle. "I deserve this." With those words she jumped to her feet and glared at her father making the girls freeze and begin to step back.

"Father! How could you do this? He spared you!" She screamed angrily stepping forward.

"He was weak to listen to you. Such mercy does not deserve a victory." Serena clenched her fists and closed her eyes feeling her anger begin to boil her blood. Though her eyes were closed she could somehow sense the girls forming a circle around Darien, anticipating what was to come. The king laughed. "You were brilliant my daughter. Capturing his attention so I may attack." He watched her as she stood there, her fists balled and smiled. She would surely mend her own heart after a time. That is when the ground started to shake sending him to the floor as Serena began to rise from the floor he realized that he would not survive this. "Darling daughter?"

Serena opened her eyes and glared down at her father making him scramble back away from her. "For killing him… I will finish you father." Her voice was not longer that of a person, it was now in multiple tones and echoed even before it left her lips. This made Hotaru gaze up at her in wonder. Despite the fact that Serena was floating in the air her eyes were glowing. Hotaru jumped slightly as a large piece of stone smashed down only a few feet away and, as she looked up, she saw the castle begin to disintegrate around them. Luckily Trist had erected her protective shield around them so they were protected but Serena and her father were not.

The group watched as the king began to writhe in pain, his body flailing erratically on the floor as he screamed out.

The group watched as the king began to writhe in pain, his body flailing erratically on the floor as he screamed out. They were in awe as blood started emerging from his eyes, nose, and mouth until finally he quite flailing and a large piece of ceiling fell on his body, crushing him. Her job done Serena returned to the ground and looked at Darien who was now unconscious but alive nonetheless. "Is he… going to live?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he will, it will be a long path to walk princess. You shall be the ruler until he is well." Hotaru smiled and bowed, the others following suit. Serena smiled at her loyal followers and knelt down next to her future husband. Happy that her father could no longer control her life, she was at last, free.


	7. Chapter 7

We Don't own Sailor Moon

"Will he wake?" Serena sat on the edge of Darien's bed watching his chest struggle to rise and fall. Amy looked at the blonde and sighed. Darien was not one to fall easily however the king had delivered a fatal blow and it shocked Amy that he was still breathing at all.

"I am sure that he will my queen, we must be patient." Amy cooed and watched Serena wilt. "Is there something that burdens you?" She had seen the worried look slowly creep over the beautiful woman and was now worried about her as well. A rap at the door caused Amy to rise, her body suddenly alert and ready for anyone who would harm her king and queen. "Yes?"

The door opened and Ilene stepped into the room her eyes fixed on her daughter. "I have come to speak with my daughter." The woman's voice was strong and held a hint of anger alerting Amy even further. "Do not look upon me as though I am your enemy. You have declared my daughter your queen however she is not. She is not wed to the king and so she is no more than my kin and a fallen princess. I demand to speak with her privately." Serena nodded, slowly and rose from the bed, then walked into the hall with her mother. "I have just spoken with the surgeon. He tells me you are with child." Her furious eyes bore into her daughter demanding to know if the statement was true.

"So I am mother. Does this displease you?" Serena had formed an accord with herself that she was no longer going to allow her mother to control her. Ilene was no more her keeper than Diamond had been. Ilene reddened and began to pace her long hair flaring behind her.

"This does not only displease me, this also disgraces you and our lineage. Are you certain of the father? Do you know which man's child you carry within you?" Ilene snapped angrily making Serena realize the gravity of the discovery. "Are you certain?"

"No… I am not." Serena whispered quietly and lowered her head. "I simply thought it to be Darien's I did not think… mother… what am I to do? What am I to say?" She almost begged her mother, something she had not planned to do when she woke from her slumber this day.

"There is nothing to say. Your fate is to carry the child and bare it to your king. He will know if the child is his. I warn you my child, if it is not his he will do away with it. If your child is Diamond's Darien will cast the child aside or he may kill it." Serena covered her mouth with her hands to prevent any cries of horror. "Do not be so taken aback. You knew the risks of bedding two men so close together."

"Mother! Diamond forced himself into my bed!" Serena cried drawing Hotaru into the hall to see what the disturbance was. Ilene eyed the girl and balled her fists. Hotaru had proven to be a burden, the girl was powerful and strong willed. "I so wish you would believe what I tell you."

"Is there something the matter my queen?" Hotaru smiled sweetly and looked at Ilene with as much malice as possible. "Does this woman disturb you?" The girl leaned on her staff using it as a support.

"She does, however this conversation is needed." Serena sighed realizing that her mother held no power here any longer. She was only an inhabitant of the castle; her judgment meant nothing.

"It matters not whose it is my dear. If it is of the wrong origin your king's duty is to rid it from this kingdom. I know this above many others." Ilene looked at the ground remembering her first born. It had been another's and Ken had murdered the infant and his father.

"What does she speak of my queen?" Hotaru looked at Serena with confusion writ in her eyes. It was clear this was an important conversation yet she knew nothing of the subject.

"I am… with child Hotaru." Serena sighed and watched the young girl's eyes light then pity wash over them. Hoatru knew of the deeds Diamond had forced upon her innocent queen. The group had coaxed it out of Mary without Darien's presence and the conversation had sickened them all. The horror of the situation had angered them and Trista forbade all from telling their leader. If Darien were to discover Diamond's sin he would have him resurrected and tortured mercilessly.

"I see. Do not worry my queen, I am sure it is King Darien's, infants are made of love, not lust." Hotaru smiled through her lie and watched as Ilene's eyes narrowed. "Your mother verses you in her own understanding of men and kings. She knows not of Darien's compassion and love for all people."

"You truly believe that the man laying in that room, the man who swore revenge on my husband… you believe that he would have mercy upon an infant that was not his own? You believe him to be so good however no man is good, they are all dangerous and evil. You will see." Ilene's words were not spoken out of anger, but of sadness. "No man truly loves his wife."

"Mother, you are wrong, and jaded. Darien loves me, he truly does and simply because father may not have loved you… it does not mean that all men are like him." Serena almost felt like crying for her mother. The woman had been unloved her entire life and knew not what a loving man was like.

"No! He does not love you! You are beautiful, you are a prize to him and any man who looks upon you!" Ilene shouted making Hotaru move between the women defensively. "You need not protect my own daughter from me. I will not harm her."

"You have harmed her already." A deep voice came from behind the former queen making her turn to see Darien standing in the doorway to his chambers. He looked weak yet strong at the same time. The sight of his impressive frame horrified her. She had watched as King Kenneth had run a dagger through this man's heart and yet he stood before her, speaking to her. "Leave her be." He commanded and watched Ilene lower her eyes and bow slightly. "Never again will you compare me to your former husband, he was a murderer and a tyrant. If Serena is carrying Diamond's child and not my own it will matter not to me for she is my queen and I love every piece of her." Serena felt tears of happiness well in her eyes as he looked at her with a slight smile. He had heard the conversation and was obviously pleased with her news.

"Are you sincere in your words Darien?" Serena asked her love with a skeptic air. What man would accept another child as his own? Especially a king; an heir was important to a king with a throne to rule. "You would accept a child who was not of your own blood?"

"What crime would the child have committed? Such a thing is trivial Serena. A child is a child and no one would challenge my claim. Besides, this will be one child of many." He strolled to her gracefully as though he had never suffered an injury. His arms enveloped her just as the tears began to leak from her eyes.

"This is absurd! You will not marry my daughter! She will marry the man of my choice and he is not you dark prince." Ilene stormed at the man who had killed her husband. Kenneth had been a good king in her eyes. He had been kind to those who deserved kindness and the man currently holding her one and only daughter was not the type of man Serena deserved.

"I will marry no one other than Darien. He is no longer a prince mother. He is king of this land and you…" Serena's speech suddenly waivered and she could feel her legs turn to liquid beneath her. Ilene watched blankly as her daughter fainted into Darien's outstretched arms.

"Look at what you have done to my daughter. I am convinced that you are an evil man and hath bewitched her with black magic. Each of your companions kneels to the magic world and from what I have seen you have corrupted my daughter. The power that flowed from her and killed her father was not my daughter." Ilene straightened her back and looked fiercely into Darien's storming blue eyes. "You may not show your powers openly but you are a sorcerer, I can feel it in you."

"I have done nothing to your daughter but love her. You are the evil one here Ilene. You are like a poison in this place and I hereby banish you from the realm of this kingdom. Hotaru, remove her from my sight." Lightning flashed outside mimicking the flash of fury that ripped through Darien's body. The former queen before him was foolish to fight with him. Foolish to think she could prevent Serena from being happy.

"You see! Your art a sorcerer! The sky storms with your heart!" Ilene shouted as Hotaru roughly shoved her down the hallway. Darien gently scooped Serena into his arms and took her into the grand bedchamber where Amy rushed to her.

"What has surpassed? Was it the former queen who has befallen her?" Darien looked upon Serena and frowned. He was not sure if the cause was Ilene or something else. "Your majesty?"

"Call on Raye and Trista… I must demand their visions." Amy hesitated but did as her king asked. Raye and Trista walked to the room with questioning looks on their faces. Trista looked at her king with the look that spoke of knowledge beyond all years. "You know what I wish to ask of you?" He turned to her and she nodded her understanding.

"I will not look into the future for you my king. I apologize however, I cannot." Trista then turned and walked out of the room knowing that if she remained in the chamber she would be persuaded to tell the future. Raye remained, standing uneasily in his presence.

"Will you reject my wishes as well?" He asked sadly noting her worried look. She shook her head and sighed. "Then you will attempt a vision?" She nodded then, with a weak smile she turned her back to him and left the room to begin her visionary work. Darien sat next to his beloved and willed her to wake, he wanted her to be healthy and vibrant, not sickly. He frowned now concerned that the child within her may be what was draining her so vigorously. If he had to, he would choose her over a child, he could not loose her. "My Darling, only but a few moments ago you were fretting over my health but now I am the one to worry." He smiled and placed a hand on her forehead.


End file.
